An Angry Gohan
by Gohun
Summary: gohan gets taken over by cell and that resulted in the ultimate fusion godel was formed his end will be coming soon but another adventure await gohan as he is thrown 300 years into the future where he must face cell one last time.
1. Gohan's beginning

An Angry Gohan By Lonely Warrior  
  
Edited by Animefan2017  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ does not belong to me.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It has been seven years since the Cell Games. Gohan has reached SSJ 4 but he told everyone else that he was at SSJ3. Vegeta reached SSJ2 and was close to reaching SSJ3. While as Goten and Trunks are at level 1, almost reaching level 2.  
  
The whereabouts of the Son family are revealed as Goku died during the Cell Games Chi-Chi died giving birth to Goten. Shortly afterwards, the Briefs took in Gohan and Goten as their own sons.  
  
After the deaths of his parents he became cold and emotionless, indifferent to the world around him. He has also become ruthless, not caring about anything except for his little brother, Goten. He wouldn't show his emotions to anyone. After the move to Capsule Corp, Gohan's saiyan side took. During the transformation, his human side was diminished and he became a full saiyan just like Vegeta.  
  
All Gohan ever thought about was how to get stronger. Therefore he trained when ever he can when his mother died. That was all he does with his sparring partner, Vegeta.  
  
Bulma promised Chichi before she died that she would send Gohan to high school when he reached the appropriate age.  
  
Along with that, everyone knew that the Earth's Special Forces were at the Cell Games.  
  
Like 13 years ago, when Earth's Special Forces first appeared to oppose the alien invaders that attacked West City, there was no footage.  
  
This time was different; we have a videotape of Earth's Special Forces members. On the video was footage of the fighters during the Cell Tournament, known as the Cell Games to others.  
  
The TV in the building turned on to reveal a reporter with long blonde hair sitting at her station. She coughed a little before making her announcement.  
  
"All the knowledge people of the Earth had of the Z Fighters were that they appeared mysteriously at the Cell Games and disappeared without a trace, startling everyone about the mystery of the fighters."  
  
"Just like 13 years ago after they fought the aliens, they disappeared. Only this time, we were able to obtain a description of the group of mysterious people thanks to the broadcast of the Cell Games."  
  
"Now that we have the information, here are the descriptions of the Earth's Special Forces."  
  
A short bold man without a nose  
  
An extremely tall and scary green man  
  
A man with three eyes  
  
A man with a scared up face  
  
A short and grouchy man with crazy spiky hair that has gold hair and green eyes  
  
A tall man with lavender hair  
  
A tall man with spiky hair who also has gold hair and green eyes  
  
A boy with spiky hair that also has gold hair and green eyes  
  
"These are the eight members of the Earth's Special Forces members that disappeared without a trace. And now after seven years, we still haven't been able to locate them."  
  
"Hercule told us that the Earth's Special Forces members assisted him in the battle, but refused to mention that they were in most of the action. He claims that they distracted him and weakened Cell so that he could defeat Cell once and for all."  
  
Right after dinner Bulma was finished she made her announcement. "Gohan, I have something to tell you. You will be going to school, so you are not to spend anymore time in the Gravity Room," She said calmly, awaiting a reaction from the saiyan.  
  
"What do you mean I will be attending High School?!" he exclaimed while keeping up his cold exterior.  
  
"Well Gohan, I have already enrolled you in Orange Star High School. Starting tomorrow you will attend school with other kids your age." She explained calmly as she watched her young godson register the information she had given.  
  
"That's nice of you Bulma, but no thanks. I am not interested in going to school with a bunch of weaklings," He replied with a small glare before smirking at her. "I have better things to do like train than go to school."  
  
"Well, that's too bad Gohan. No matter what you say or do, you will abide by my rules and do what I tell you to do since I am in charge of you. And I'm saying that you are to go to school and that's final. You got that?!"  
  
Gohan muttered under his breath and turned away from the scientist. "Why should I go to school anyway? I'm already have a vast amount of knowledge and reaching the point where I'm almost as smart as you are," He answered with a growing glare and irritation.  
  
Bulma shook her head in frustration and sighed. "Gohan I don't care, because nothing you say or do can change my mind. You are to be attending high school tomorrow. I don't want this conversation to go any farther, so stop whining."  
  
"I'm not whining and you know that it would just be a waste of my time. I could use that time training in the Gravity Room with Vegeta." Even after all the years he had lived with the Briefs, he still refused to call Bulma or Vegeta his godparents. In fact, he hardly ever talked to them unless it was necessary.  
  
She looked down at the boy with irritation. "Gohan, you know that this is for your own good. Besides, it was your mother's last wish before she passed away. Just before she died she made me promise that as soon as you were old enough, I would send you to high school. Right now I'm afraid that the time has come and I want no more complaints. Got that?!"  
  
Gohan grunted and waited a few seconds before replying. "Fine. I'm only doing this because I want to fulfill my mother's wish and not for you. I'll go, but that doesn't mean that I'll have to like it."  
  
Bulma sighed with relief as Gohan finally agreed. "Don't worry Gohan. You're just going for a year."  
  
Once those words left her mouth, Gohan couldn't contain his last thought. "But I'll have to be around weaklings."  
  
The next day, Gohan got up early and dressed himself. He was wearing baggy black pants to go with a blue shirt and a gold pendant across his neck with the letter Z engraved. It symbolized that he was part of the Z Fighters. For everyone else, it meant he was a member of Earth's Special Forces.  
  
"Well Gohan, I'm glad you're up. Are you ready for your big day?" she asked with a smile as Gohan approached the breakfast table.  
  
Gohan grunted and picked up his chopsticks. "Actually, no. I don't see why should I be in the same room with those humans, Bulma."  
  
"Hey, watch it. I'm human too you know," she warned with a scowl.  
  
He only chuckled to himself in amusement. "But the humans I'm going to hang around are half as strong and as smart as you."  
  
Realizing what he said, Bulma had to agree. She was a genius for a reason. Otherwise Capsule Corp. wouldn't exist.  
  
"I leaving," Gohan whispered as he stood up from his chair.  
  
"Okay Gohan. Oh, before you leave, here is a capsule with your lunch. Please do me a favor and try to make some friends," requested the blue haired woman as she handed the capsule to the boy.  
  
"That's not going to happen, Bulma," he laughed to himself as the image of himself making friends with pathetic weakling who believed that bastard, Hercule, defeated the almighty Cell.  
  
"Have fun," she told him just before he took off into the air.  
  
Gohan left and headed towards Orange Star High and landed on the front lawn. "Well I guess this would have to do for now," He thought referring to his way of transportation. Right now he wasn't in the mood to hide his secret about his powers, so he casually strolled into the office and retrieved his schedule.  
  
As he was heading towards his first class, bumped into a girl with raven hair and blue eyes. 'Stupid humans are too clumsy,' he thought to himself. "Watch where you're going woman. You might just get hurt," he said venomously as he watched the girl pick herself off the ground.  
  
She picked herself off the floor and grunted. 'That felt like a brick wall,' she thought to herself before looking up at the boy standing before her. "Hey, you were the one that bumped into me," she protested to what he said about her bumping into him. 'The nerve of this guy,' she thought with disgust.  
  
"Look woman, I don't have time to deal with you. Now be on your way."  
  
"Oh yeah, what about you?" she inquired with a glare.  
  
"As for me I better be on my way as well." He had managed not to blast the girl away for her arrogance.  
  
Videl didn't like this guy one bit. "Hey look here jerk, no one speaks like that to me, especially not someone like you. Got it?!"  
  
Gohan smirked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. You don't deserve to be treated with respect," he said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Do you know who I am?!" she screamed in frustration.  
  
Her only response was the creepy laugh that Gohan was emitting. "Don't know, don't care," he replied.  
  
She growled from frustration and yelled, "I am the daughter of Hercule, the man who saved us from Cell!"  
  
Now this caught his attention. He turned back towards her and widened his smirk. "You mean that looser had a daughter? I'm impressed and very interested." He laughed a bit after digesting the information. "And why I'm interested is no particular reason that you should know of."  
  
She cast a glare at him and asked coldly, "And why are you laughing at my father?"  
  
"Woman we all now that your father didn't beat cell," he replied as stepped pass her.  
  
"You better watch your tongue before I take you down," she threatened to his retreating form.  
  
"You and what army?" he asked as if he was taunting her to attach him.  
  
"How dare you provoke me, I'll-" at the moment she was cut off by the bell.  
  
"Well woman you better hurry before you late," Gohan stated with a smirk as he walked toward his class.  
  
Videl left for her class and was a little pissed at this guy. She knew that the chances of meeting again were slim, but she couldn't help but feel that they would soon meet again really soon.  
  
When Videl arrived at her class she explained what happened to her two best friends, Erasa and Lime. Sharpner also heard the conversation. "Damn that guy for saying that to you. Videl, maybe you should let me handle this guy."  
  
Videl scoffed at his remark. "Sharpner you know I can handle that guy and if I can even beat you, this guy won't be any different. Actually, I can beat any guy because I am the daughter of Hercule," she said a bit arrogantly.  
  
Just then a knock was heard from the door.  
  
"Well, class it seems that we have a new student today," the teacher began. Glancing towards the door, the teacher realized that the student hasn't entered the room yet. "You can come in now. Please give us an introduction. What is your name and tell us a little bit about your self."  
  
"Well, my name is Gohan Son and I have been training since I was four years old. My parents died seven years ago and now I am living with my Godmother. Don't ask any questions about my life because I am not going to answer."  
  
"Hey nerd who trained you?" came a voice.  
  
"That does not concern you and if I were you better watch what you say," Gohan growled towards the owner of the voice.  
  
"Man, what a guy," Lime said dreamily. "He is so cold by the way he told Sharpner to leave him alone."  
  
"Yeah. You guys, he's the guy that I met in the halls," Videl said as she recognized the cocky smile plastered on Gohan's face.  
  
"What a cutie," exclaimed Erasa.  
  
"Okay, Gohan you may sit down next to Miss Lime," instructed the teacher.  
  
When Gohan heard the name, he thought that the name sounded familiar.  
  
"Hey, guys that name sounds familiar," mused Lime.  
  
"What do you mean Lime?" asked the gang.  
  
"Well seven years ago, I was saved by a boy whose name was Gohan, but he had gold hair and green eyes. I was drowning when he rescued me," she explained as she watched the saiyan march up the steps.  
  
"Lime, do you realize that the Gold Fighter that saved you must be a member of the Earth's Special Forces?"  
  
"He can't be this Gohan. It must have been someone else. Look at him he is skinny. I can't even see any muscle on him," Videl said as she pointed out how skinny Gohan was.  
  
"You're probably right Videl," Lime replied. At that moment Gohan arrived at the desk next to her. "Hi Gohan, my name is Lime these are my three best friends, Erasa, Videl and Sharpner."  
  
"Who cares. So you already know my name, I don't care," he answered as he seated himself and glared right at them.  
  
"So Gohan, who's your godmother?"  
  
Gohan deepened his glare when he realized that they were prying into his business and replied, "That doesn't concern you. Got it? I will tell you this once and only once, stay out of my life. I would like to be left alone."  
  
"Why are you so cold Gohan?" asked Lime.  
  
"That's the way I am woman, GOT IT?!" he answered back in an irritated tone. 


	2. Gohan takes down two weaklings

An Angry Gohan By Lonely Warrior  
  
Edited by Animefan2017  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ does not belong to me.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What a jerk! We just asked him a simple question like who was his godmother and he reacts that way. What a jerk!" Videl exclaimed as the class was beginning to file out.  
  
"Well Videl, how would you feel if you lost both your parents?" asked Lime.  
  
"Well for starters I wouldn't act like a jerk," answered Videl in a huff.  
  
"Well girls, we better get ready for gym. I heard that we have a new gym teacher and they say that he's cute," Erasa said as she tried to pry her friends out of the room.  
  
"Is that all you think about? If a guy is cute?" Videl asked exasperatedly.  
  
"What else would I think about?" she answered as she succeeded in dragging her friend out of the room.  
  
Gohan prepared himself and dressed in a black gi. When Gohan arrived in his gym class, he felt the presence of a familiar ki. At that moment, the principal came in and announced the class that today they would get a new P.E. teacher. "And here he is, the famous baseball player Yamacha."  
  
Yamacha stepped out from behind the principal and glanced at his class.  
  
Just about every girl was going wild over Yamacha being there new P.E. teacher. Gohan just smirked at Yamacha. When Videl noticed his facial expression, she thought it was odd. It was as if he knew Yamacha.  
  
"Well hello class, I am going to be your teacher for the rest of quarter. Now, I would like to know how many of you have knowledge of martial arts. Please step forward and state how long you've been training, along with who trained you."  
  
Videl was the first to step up. "My father, Hercule, has been training me for 8 years now."  
  
Sharpner was next. "I have been and still am training with the great Hercule."  
  
Lime stepped up after Sharpner. "My grandfather trained me for 6 years."  
  
At that moment a chuckle was heard. "Anyone else?" He smirked as people stared at him. He stepped up and replied, "There is still one person superior to these three and that is me Yamacha. You know how many years I have trained and the people who have trained me, so I will not say anything else."  
  
"Gohan, it's been a while since we seen each other. The last time was when your father..." Yamacha stopped realizing what he was about to say. "I am also sorry for what happened to your mother."  
  
"She was a great mother," he whispered quietly enough that only Yamacha heard. With that, Gohan punched Yamacha in the face after his second comment. "Yamacha, watch what you say in front of me. Understand?!" Seeing Yamacha rubbing his face in pain, Gohan spoke, "Yamacha that was just a warning. Next time I won't go easy on you."  
  
Everyone in the gym just stared in shock at what just occurred. How could Gohan do that to the famous baseball player of all time, the bandit Yamacha? What's this? How did Gohan do that? Hitting Yamacha's impossible.  
  
"Calm down everyone," Yamacha ordered.  
  
"But he just punched you in the face!" the class exclaimed.  
  
"I know what Gohan just did. I shouldn't have mentioned his parents. He has been this way ever since he lost both of them," he explained.  
  
"You've got a point there, Yamacha. So on with the class."  
  
"Okay, so Gohan wants to play with me, then lets play."  
  
Hearing that, Yamacha said, "No class, I am going to put you in a group and you can spar each other okay?"  
  
'Why did Yamacha say that?' "Um ok, Yamacha. I'll play your little game for now."  
  
"Well, Gohan you think that you're all tough. Let me put you to test. In Gohan's group will be Videl, Lime, and Sharpner," stated Yamacha as he carefully picked Gohan's group members.  
  
"What?! Yamacha, how could you put me in a group with those weaklings?! They wouldn't even last 2 minutes against me," Gohan protested in surprise and anger from the intimidation.  
  
"What do you mean by that?! How dare you say that about me! I am the daughter of the Great Hercule! I am also the strongest woman in the world!" Videl yelled as every comment he says brings her anger even more.  
  
Gohan laughed at her remark. "You and what army?" he asked tauntingly.  
  
Videl gritted her teeth and growled in frustration. She was about to punch him in the face when Yamacha interjected. "Okay then, lets have these three spar against you and see how strong you really are Gohan."  
  
"Come on, you know you wouldn't last that long against me, but if you insist on having your lives end, then it's no problem for me," Gohan replied coldly as the while taunting Videl to attack him.  
  
"Fine, you may begin now," said Yamacha as he brought up his clipboard to mark down the performance of each fighter.  
  
Gohan smirked as he observed his competition. "I hope you brought some senzu beans with you, because they are really going to need it when I'm done with them," he said arrogantly.  
  
Yamacha's eyes widened as his response. He was about to object to Gohan fighting at his maximum against his classmates when the spar had already begun.  
  
Videl launched forward at the saiyan and attempted to punch Gohan in the torso, but ended up hitting thin air. 'Where did he go?' she thought to herself as she examined where he was once standing. Turning around, she noticed that he was in the same stance and was practically begging her to hit him. She lurched forward in that direction but missed again, falling miserably to the floor. It has turned into a pattern now, Videl attempting to give Gohan a beating, only to find that he was no longer where he was standing. 'Damn, I can't lay a finger on him!' she thought angrily. "Argh! Stop moving around so much!" she yelled in frustration.  
  
It was then that she felt a fist connect with her stomach with enough force to send her flying a few yards away. She was on her knees clutching her stomach for a few seconds before she mustered up enough strength to stand up.  
  
"Had enough weakling? Didn't that half of excuse father of yours teach you any fighting skills? And you actually believe that he defeated Cell, what a riot," he said with that ever so famous smirk he always wear.  
  
Hearing that remark, Videl grew angered. She clenched her fists and screamed at the boy, "How dare you insult my father!" With that she went to attack him again, but failed miserably as she was hit in the head and in the stomach. Each hit sent enormous waves of pain through her body. Finally Gohan gave one last kick that sent her flying into the wall, creating a small crater.  
  
After a couple of seconds her classmates reacted. "Videl! Are you alright?" they yelled to the grimacing girl. When they received no response from the fallen girl, Sharpner grew infuriated. "Hey nerd, you're going down! No one does this to Videl and gets away with it!" With that he charged at the saiyan.  
  
Just like before, Sharpner was beaten just as bad and was sent flying into the wall to meet the same fate as Videl.  
  
Gohan gave off a cocky grin as he examined his work. "Well that's two in a row. Anyone else?" Scanning the room of shocked students, he decided to beat up on one more student. "How about you Lime?"  
  
"I'll try my best to take you down," she answered as she took a fighting stance. Lime was about to charge when Gohan spoke.  
  
"Lime, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You should just back down, I wouldn't want to take on an old friend," he replied calmly as he uncrossed his arms from the position he was in before.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"You know exactly what I am talking about. We met a few of years ago, remember?"  
  
Lime thought over what he said and probed her mind for any information. Finally coming to one conclusion, she spoke, "Could it really be you? But your hair looks different from how I remember it."  
  
"How about I tell you about it after class. Maybe go out and talk like civilized people, or you can join your two friends over there in the wall," he offered. "What's it going to be, Lime?"  
  
"Okay Gohan," she answered reluctantly.  
  
Gohan smiled at her answer and left the room with Lime following in suit.  
  
Yamacha didn't notice that Lime and Gohan had left for he was occupied with feeding senzu beans to the two fallen teenagers. No one heard the conversation either, due to the fact that they were fretting about whether Videl and Sharpner would be all right.  
  
After they ate the beans, Videl stood up immediately and scanned the room for any signs of Gohan. "What happened to us? And just where is Gohan?"  
  
Everyone shook their head in confusion.  
  
Getting no answer, Videl growled. "I'm going to take him down for what he just did."  
  
Erasa went to her side and said, "Hey Videl, that was some fight, how Gohan defeated you and Sharpner like that. Oh, another thing. When you and Sharpner were down, Gohan was talking to Lime."  
  
"Oh really? I wonder what they were talking about. The next time I see him, he's toast!" Videl exclaimed. "Come on, let's go." They left after their little conversation.  
  
"Just what did you mean he didn't fight Lime?"  
  
"He told something to her instead. Well, what ever he told her shocked her and then they both left afterwards.  
  
Yamacha realizes this something interesting. 'So, Gohan has found himself a mate. Interesting,' he thought to himself with amazement. "Well, class is over. See you guys tomorrow," he said as he dismissed the group of teenagers.  
  
Videl was pissed. 'How could Lime leave with him after what he did to us?' she thought angrily to herself. Videl told Erasa she had to go somewhere and left in search of Gohan and Lime. 


	3. Gohan has a heart problem

An Angry Gohan By Lonely Warrior  
  
Edited by Animefan2017  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ does not belong to me.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Videl was very pissed. When she headed towards school, she was definitely not a happy camper. She was thinking of a ways to get back at Gohan, but couldn't think of any at the moment.  
  
At that exact moment, Sharpner was thinking of something similar. He had finally found a way to get back at Gohan and today was the day he was going to pay. He remembered yesterday when he woke up pissed off as hell and decided to call someone.  
  
The man that I called yesterday was very shocked by what I said. He told me that he was coming to teach this puke a lesson tomorrow and to never mess with his daughter or him again. Afterwards, Hercule told Sharpner that tomorrow will have a special announcement.  
  
Sharpner couldn't wait to hear what Hercule had to say. He was happy that Hercule was going to make Gohan pay.  
  
But on this same day Gohan wasn't feeling that well. He felt a strong pain in his heart and was clueless as to why his heart was throbbing with agony, then felt better the next minute. He shrugged off the feeling and headed off to school before he was late even though the school was very close.  
  
As he was heading towards school he began to feel the throbbing sensation again and couldn't concentrate on flying. He fell from the sky and into the ground, creating a crater during the process due to the impact his body made with the ground. Luckily, he fell into the park where there were a lot of bushes, so his fall had gone unnoticed. He laid there for a while before fainting from the pain.  
  
Lime arrived at school during the same time Gohan fell from the sky. When she entered the classroom, she saw Erasa. She made her way over to her friend to talk to her.  
  
"Hey, Lime. We were wondering, what happened yesterday and why you ran off with Gohan. Videl was angered when she found out you ran off with him, so she chased right after you, but couldn't find you at all."  
  
Lime sat down in her seat and explained to her friends, "Do you remember the time that I told you about a kid who saved my life when I almost drowned?"  
  
Both girls nodded their heads.  
  
"Well it turns out that Gohan was the person that saved my life. Yesterday when we were about to fight, he told me if I wanted to know who the person that saved my life a few years ago, he would tell me if I go with him. I wanted to know so took me somewhere else to talk. When we were far away from the school, he told me that he was the person that saved me."  
  
"Whoa, girl that unbelievable; finding the guy that saved your life."  
  
Videl chose that moment to enter the room. She was extremely pissed which was obvious due to the scowl on her face when she noticed Lime. "Why did you leave with Gohan?!" she practically yelled.  
  
"Videl, if you can calm yourself, I will tell you," answered Lime.  
  
"Calm myself?! How can I do that when he threw me into a wall yesterday?! And you expect me calm down?! That's not going to happened when Gohan comes in. He's going to get something and its not going to be pleasant."  
  
Piccolo felt Gohan's power level decreasing by the minute and decided to investigate. As he was approaching the park, he discovered Gohan lying motionless on the ground. He decided to take him back to Capsule Corp. for an inspection.  
  
"Gohan, what happened to you and why is your power decreasing is something I am clueless about, but I hope Bulma knows the reason for this."  
  
When he arrived at Capsule Corp, he threw Gohan on his bed around the gang of Z Fighters. After dropping the saiyan, he went in search of Bulma.  
  
Videl was finally able to calm herself enough to let Lime explain everything to her. "Ok Lime, you're off the hook, but your friend won't get off as easy. When he gets here I'm going to tear him apart."  
  
"But Videl-" protested Lime.  
  
"Shhh! We better get to class before we're late."  
  
Sharpner was already in class when they entered. He was smiling so much it was annoying.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Videl asked irritably.  
  
"Well I heard that there was going to be a special announcement today," he replied with an even larger smile.  
  
The class began. Lime glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed that Gohan was going to be late, but what she didn't know was that Gohan wasn't going to come at all. Maybe even for the next couple of days.  
  
Videl on the other hand, had a different thought. 'That coward didn't show up. I wonder why. Maybe he knew that I was going to take him down. Hmm. he's afraid of me, he's a even bigger coward than I thought.'  
  
Sharpner was not thrilled when Gohan never stepped foot into the classroom. 'Darn him! Now Hercule won't be able to take him down! Oh well, guess we'll have to wait for another time.'  
  
"Well class, it seems that we have a special announcement today. Hercule, the man that saved us all from Cell, will be here today at Gym since you're beginning to learn about martial arts."  
  
Everyone one was happy to hear that their hero was going to teach them martial arts along side by Yamacha  
  
All the z fighters, including Yamacha, started to feel Gohan power level dropping rapidly. Krillin headed towards Capsule Corp. to check up on Gohan. Yamacha was also a little worried, but he had class. So he decided to call the school and tell them that he was sick or anything he could make up.  
  
He made the call and found out that Hercule was going to teach his class today, so it was ok that he didn't go. "That looser thinks that he can teach better than me? What a riot. Well I better check up on Gohan and find out what's happening to him." Yamacha also headed for Capsule Corp. Almost all the Z fighters were present. The others would be arriving shortly. Even Vegeta sensed it and decided to see what the brat's problem was. When he arrived he found the Namek and the onna examining Kakorrot's first spawn.  
  
"So onna, what's his problem. I can't train because his decreasing power is distracting me."  
  
"I still don't know, Vegeta. I'm going to run some tests and see what the problem is," she explained as she stepped away from Gohan.  
  
Lime was wondering why Gohan didn't show up for class. 'Maybe he decided to take the day off or something. I'll ask Yamacha.'  
  
"So Lime, why didn't Gohan show up today for class? Was he too scared to face me?" Videl asked mockingly towards Lime.  
  
"I don't know why Gohan didn't show up today, but I'll ask Yamacha since they are good friends."  
  
As they were heading for Gym class they, they were confronted with the one and only, Hercule, as there P.E. instructor. When the students asked where Yamacha was, he told them that he wasn't feeling well. "I bet he decided take the day off, but you don't need him, you have me instead." Following that statement was Hercule's infamous laughter.  
  
Videl and Lime looked at each other in bewilderment. "How odd that both Gohan and Yamacha didn't show up. Maybe something is going on."  
  
"I think for once your right Videl."  
  
"Now, before I start class, I want the kid that tried to hurt my daughter to come up. Come up and face me like a real man." Hercule waited for a minute and received no reply. "Well I'm waiting."  
  
Sharpner approached Hercule and explained that the kid didn't come to school today.  
  
"What a waste! He probably heard that I was coming and decided not to show up at school today!" as usual, his laughter followed right after his stupid remarks.  
  
Erasa and Sharpner asked Lime, "What happened to your friend, Gohan? Why didn't he show up today for class?"  
  
"I already told Videl, but I'll tell you guys I don't know what happened to him. What's odd is that Yamacha didn't come either. That's strange. Well maybe he'll come tomorrow and we could ask him."  
  
Hercule showed everyone some moves and class ended. 


	4. Mirai saves Gohan

An Angry Gohan By Lonely Warrior  
  
Edited by Animefan2017  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ does not belong to me.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Lime was wondering why didn't Gohan and Yamacha show up for class.  
  
'I'll just have to visit Gohan after school and find out. He must still live in the mountains,' Lime thought to herself.  
  
That's when Videl saw Lime and decided to ask, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Well I was thinking about why would Gohan would miss school. The odd thing is, Yamacha had also missed school. Don't you feel that is odd for both Gohan and Yamacha to miss school?"  
  
"That is odd. Now that you mention it, I'll go with you," Videl offered.  
  
"But why Videl? You hate the guy," Lime asked curiously.  
  
"So? I just wanted to know what happened to him. Is that wrong?" Videl asked in her defense.  
  
Lime sighed and answered, "No, its not."  
  
"Ok. Then it's set! After school we will go to find out what happened to Gohan."  
  
As they were leaving, they were confronted by Erasa and Sharpner. "Hey guys. Where are you going we are going?"  
  
"We're going to find out why Gohan and Yamacha didn't show up for class today. Why?" explained Videl.  
  
"Can we come too?"  
  
Videl thought over the decision for a while before replying. "Ok. I don't see a problem with that. Do you, Lime?"  
  
Lime shook her head.  
  
"Ok, then let's go."  
  
"It's so peaceful out here," said Videl as they arrived at a little house. "So this is were Gohan lives."  
  
"Yeah, I think so," Lime said uncertainly.  
  
"So that means you're not sure that Gohan does live here," Sharpner said.  
  
"Um yeah, but let's just hope he does."  
  
Videl knocked on the door. There was no response at first, but then sounds of little kids playing were heard. Once they confirmed that someone was indeed inside, Videl knocked harder on the door. Footsteps were heard heading towards the door. As the door slowly opened, a voice asked, "What do you want?"  
  
Realizing it was a little boy, Erasa exclaimed, "Hey look! What a cute boy! Say, do you know if Gohan lives here by any chance?"  
  
"Well, we used to live here, but now we live somewhere else. Why?" asked the boy.  
  
"Then what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well me and my friend always come here to play," he explained.  
  
"Okay then, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Goten and this is my friend, Trunks.  
  
'Now why does that name sound so familiar,' Videl thought to herself.  
  
"Why did you want to know where my brother lived?" Goten asked curiously.  
  
"Because he didn't show up at school today and we thought that he may be sick or something. Our teacher Yamacha didn't show up also, so we thought that something was wrong."  
  
"Um," Goten started. He turned his back towards them and shouted into the house. "Hey Trunks! Can you come here?"  
  
"What is it Goten?" came another voice.  
  
"These people say that my brother didn't go to school today."  
  
Trunks came up by Goten and said, "Yes he did. I saw him go, but now that you mention it, let's check his ki."  
  
Goten nodded and closed his eyes trying to sense his brother's ki.  
  
"Um, Goten? I think they're right. Gohan's power level is pretty low. I think it would be better if we go home and check out the problem."  
  
Goten nodded in agreement. "Okay, let's go!" With that, they ran out of the house faster than the human eye could see and once they were far enough from those crazy people they went up into the air and flew home.  
  
"That was odd. They said something about ki and they knew that something was wrong. Then next minute, they were gone. That's strange. Gohan does have a strange brother, but his friend looked familiar; like I seen him before, but I can't seem to remember where."  
  
"I think we better leave. Maybe Gohan will come to school tomorrow." Having said that, the group of friends leaves the mountains and headed back home.  
  
Lime couldn't help but wonder who that purple haired kid was. 'The only man I know that have purple hair is Dr. Briefs. Hey! That could be it! Gohan must live with Bulma Briefs at Capsule Corp!' She had figured it out, but decided to keep it to herself. 'Wait, I remember once Gohan mentioned to me that he knew Bulma Briefs. So that must mean that that little boy must be her son.'  
  
Back on Capsule Corp  
  
Bulma finally came out of her office and explained to everyone Gohan's problem.  
  
At that moment Goten and Trunks arrived and asked what was going on with Gohan.  
  
"Guys, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Gohan has the same heart disease that Goku suffered, which explained the chest pains."  
  
"What?!" everyone screamed in surprise and in panic.  
  
"But we don't have the antidote for the heart virus! What are we going to do?" Krillin asked frantically.  
  
"We can use the dragon balls and ask Shenron for the antidote, or we can communicate with Mirai Trunks and ask him to bring us the antidote," Bulma reasoned.  
  
"But how can we communicate with Mirai Trunks?"  
  
"Well, right before he left, I gave him a device that we can communicate over. I gave it to him because that way we could talk once in a while."  
  
"So, what do you think we should do? Look for the dragon balls will take time and that's something we don't have. I think its better that we communicate Mirai Trunks."  
  
Everyone agreed with the idea. Bulma went into her office so that she could communicate with Mirai Trunks and tell him to bring the antidote for Gohan.  
  
The next day at Orange Star high school, Gohan didn't show up again. The only difference is that Yamacha did.  
  
"Guys, let's ask Yamacha where Gohan is," Videl said to her friends. They nodded and followed her up to Yamacha. "Can you tell us why Gohan hasn't been at school?"  
  
Yamacha explained that he didn't know where Gohan was.  
  
"Then why weren't you here yesterday?"  
  
Yamacha sighed and replied, "I had some errands to do."  
  
The group walked away from the former bandit in suspicion. "That's strange. Yamacha knows Gohan really well so he must know where he is. Let's follow him after school and find out what happening."  
  
They all nodded in agreement.  
  
Class went by quickly and after it ended, they decided to follow him. Of course, Yamacha knew that he was being followed, so he stopped to change directions. He went to the mall instead of Capsule Corp and lost inside the crowd of people  
  
"Damn guys, I think he knew we were following him so he purposely lost us in the mall. He knows where Gohan lives, he just doesn't want us to find out."  
  
"Yeah, but where could Gohan live then?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The next day, the teacher announced that they had a special field trip to Capsule Corp. Everyone was glad that they were finally going to visit the one and only, Bulma Briefs.  
  
Everyone was thinking about visiting the famous inventor when Erasa spoke. "Hey guys, I know think I know from where I seen that boy that we met yesterday."  
  
"The one with purple hair I think he is Bulma Brief son. I think your mistaken Erase how would Bulma son know Gohan that not possible."  
  
"But who else has purple hair yeah Erase I think your right the only other person that I seen with purple hair is Dr. Briefs."  
  
"But that odd how would Gohan know that Briefs do you suppose that his godmother is her the Bulma Briefs no there no way or is it."  
  
"Well anyways guys I've heard rumors about Capsule Corp that if you within 20 feet of that house. They say that a killer lives there and if you get close enough, you're a goner."  
  
"You're right. I heard those stories about that place, but since we have a field trip then its safe. We are going to find out what happened to Gohan this time."  
  
Bulma walked in the room and said, "Hey guys, I just talked to Mirai Trunks and he said that he be here in a couple hours."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
Just then Bulma remembered about the field trip from Orange Star High School. "Damn it!" she cursed aloud.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I just remembered that a class from Orange Star high school is coming today."  
  
"Well then reschedule it then women I don't want weaklings around here while the brat is like this."  
  
"Well Vegeta you right for once in your life Bulma went and made a call well it settle I have reschedule the tour for next month."  
  
Back at Orange Star High School  
  
"Well class I am sorry to inform you but we will have to reschedule our tour to Capsule Corp for next month".  
  
"But why well something has come up at Capsule Corp and at this moment she cannot do the tour but that next month she will have a special tour for us".  
  
"And what is that special tour well we can stay at Capsule Corp for one whole week is that exciting yeah everyone said."  
  
Mirai Trunks came back from his time to deliver the antidote for Gohan's health. Trunks arrived to give Gohan the medicine that he needed in order to survive. After that his mother, Bulma asked, "So Trunks, how long are you planning on staying?"  
  
"Well mom, I was planning and staying for good," he replied.  
  
"Why? What happened in your time that would force you to make that decision?" asked Bulma.  
  
"My mother in my time died. I just buried her when you called me," he explained sadly. "And before you died in my time, she asked me to come to this time to live. She told me to have a happy life, the one thing that I didn't have because of the androids. And also to get an education."  
  
"Did you say education?"  
  
Trunks nodded his head. "Yeah."  
  
"Well, why then you will go to high school with Gohan?"  
  
"Really? That's great! Okay mom, so when do you think that I could start?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"How about I make some phone calls and then I tell you ok?"  
  
Trunks nodded his head and left so that his mother could make the calls.  
  
Approximately ten minutes later, Bulma emerged from her office and told his son that he would start tomorrow.  
  
"Trunks, one more thing."  
  
"What is it mom?"  
  
"I want you to get all the homework that Gohan has missed ok? I want him to do it so when he goes back to school he won't fall behind."  
  
"Okay mom, what ever you say."  
  
When they exited the lab, they were confronted by Vegeta. "Nice to see you again Mirai Trunks."  
  
"Yeah it's been like seven years right?"  
  
"Yes, so what brings you back?" questioned Vegeta. Then realization struck him. "Oh yeah I remember you came to bring Gohan the medicine. So how long do you plan on staying?"  
  
"Well I plan on staying for good," Trunks replied.  
  
"What did you say brat?!" Vegeta screamed in surprise.  
  
"Well hello father."  
  
"First answer the question. Why are you staying here permanently?"  
  
Trunks drew in a death breath and explained, "Well mother in my time died and she asked me to come back here to live with you guys."  
  
Vegeta chuckled in amusement. "That's just great. Come into the gravity room, then. I want to know how much you have improved your fighting skills. Hurry up! I don't have all day!" With that they left for the gravity room.  
  
After a couple of hours, Mirai Trunks and Vegeta exited from the gravity worn out. "Brat, you're almost as strong as Kakarotto's first brat. So tell me, what level are you at?"  
  
"I just reached level 3 a couple of months ago. Why?" Trunks asked in confusion as to why his father wanted to know what level he is at.  
  
"Kakarotto's first brat is almost at 4. I noticed it, but he thinks that I'm not aware of that information."  
  
Everybody else was informed about Gohan's condition. He was said to get better and should recover within a couple of days. They were relieved to hear this.  
  
During dinner, Bulma exclaimed, "It's good to have you here son."  
  
"Well mom, I am happy to be here too, where there is no destruction and havoc."  
  
"I have good news, son. I called the school and they told me that you will be in every class that Gohan's in. Good Luck."  
  
"Why did you say 'Good Luck'?" he questioned to the weird phrase of encouragement.  
  
"Gohan told me that his first day of class was horrible. He said that he met the daughter of that man the one that took the credit for defeating Cell. Can you believe this?"  
  
"What?! You mean to tell me that moron's daughter goes to the same school as the brat? No wonder he doesn't like that school."  
  
"Well thanks mom," finishing off his dinner quickly, he went to sleep. 'I wonder what mom told me is true, that the daughter of that fraud goes to that school. I better be careful then.' 


	5. Gohan's return

An Angry Gohan By Lonely Warrior  
  
Edited by Animefan2017  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ does not belong to me.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Mirai Trunks Starts High School  
  
Trunks' First day of School.  
  
The next day Mirai Trunks awakened early and dressed himself in a pair of black baggy pants, a white lose shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. And of course he was also wearing his gold pendant across his neck with the letter Z engraved. Afterwards, he went down stairs for breakfast before leaving for school. As he was flying towards school, he noticed a bank being robbed and decided to stop by to take care of it. He decided to go Super Saiyan 3. That way no one would recognize him since he had no eyebrows and his hair went down past his back.  
  
Videl, Erasa, Lime, and Sharpner were walking towards school when they heard the sounds of the bank being robbed. They were one block away so they decided to run towards the bank. Trunks went straight in and took knocked the two guys unconscious. One guy decided to escape, so he jumped in his car and drove away at top speed. That was a great idea if not for the warrior that threw a ki blast towards the vehicle, causing the car to flip two times before landing. The car was now reduced a heap of metal.  
  
"That was easier than I thought," he muttered to himself. He decided to head towards school at that moment due to the fact that he felt a group of suspicious people.  
  
It was then that Videl and her friends arrived and saw what the 'Gold Fighter' did. "So, he decides to appear now, after so long. I'll get that guy if it's the last thing I do," Videl murmured to herself as she glared at the retreating figure.  
  
"Hey, he looks pretty cute in person," Erasa stated dreamily.  
  
Lime tried to get a good look at the gold fighter. "Um. he seems different from before, but there's no way there could be two Gold Fighters."  
  
Videl on the other hand, was steaming with anger. 'Who does this guy think he is? No one's going to take my job, especially him. Wait a minute. The Gold Fighter first appeared when that jerk, Gohan did. Ever since he'd been gone, the Gold Fighter hasn't appeared either. Since he's back, maybe I could prove that Gohan's the Gold Fighter.'  
  
"Hey Videl, I think it's time we get going," Sharpner pointed out as he gestured towards toward his watch.  
  
"Yeah, let's go then."  
  
"Damn Videl, what's your problem? Are you mad that the Gold Fighter beat you to it?" Erasa asked as she noticed her friend's behavior.  
  
"Yeah, I'm so pissed off that this guy always manages to come and when he's not needed!"  
  
"Why do you have a problem with that Sharpner?"  
  
"I don't Videl! Sheesh! I'm just pissed because some guy beat you to it," he explained lamely.  
  
"Look Sharpner, you'd better shut your mouth before I shut it for you."  
  
"What ever, Videl."  
  
When Trunks arrived at Orange Star High School, he headed straight toward the Guidance Office and asked the secretary to get him his schedule since he was a new student.  
  
Videl and the rest of the gang got into class the moment the bell rang.  
  
Just then, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"You may come in," answered the teacher.  
  
Trunks slowly walked into the classroom room.  
  
"Can I help you young lad?"  
  
Trunks nodded. "Yeah, I'm a new student."  
  
"Another one?" asked one kid in annoyance.  
  
"Shut up!" the teacher yelled toward the snickering class. "Tell us what's your name and a little about your self."  
  
Trunks nodded and looked up into the crowd of students. "My name is Trunks Briefs and I like to train in the martial arts." He then proceeded to walk up the stairs toward his seat.  
  
Sharpner snickered and said, "Well, you don't like buff enough to be into martial arts. Hah, I bet you're not even that tough anyway."  
  
Trunks shot a glare toward the blonde. "You want to try me? But, I'm afraid you're not my type. You're too weak. I was looking for someone stronger, but he's not here at this moment."  
  
Sharpner's eyes widened in disbelief. "What are you saying?! That I am not strong?! I was trained by the Great Hercule and still am."  
  
Trunks smirked, "How long has he trained you so far?"  
  
"Five years!" he stated proudly with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"I hate to tell you this, but I've been trained way longer than you. I've been training ever since I was a little boy."  
  
Sharpner was in disbelief. 'Who does this guy think he is?!'  
  
"What are you saying he's not here?! And just who is 'he'?"  
  
Trunks sighed and replied, "That's none of you business. Gohan was right when he told me you ask too many questions, girl."  
  
"I'm not 'girl'. My name is Videl! So, you're a friend of that jerk, Gohan."  
  
Trunks nodded and pulled out a notebook and textbook.  
  
"Tell what does that gold pendant across your neck means and what's the Z stand for Gohan had one almost the same as yours well girl that does not concern you."  
  
"Okay then tell me, when is that jerk coming back?"  
  
He looked away from her gaze and stated simply, "I can't answer that. You'll just have to respect Gohan's privacy."  
  
Since Lime was sitting at the other end of Trunks, she whispered to him, "Can you please tell us when Gohan's going to come back?"  
  
"What's your name?" he asked to be sure if he could trust this particular person.  
  
"Lime," she answered.  
  
Trunks thought over things for a while before answering. "That name sounds familiar. Oh yeah, I remember Gohan told me about a girl named Lime that he once saved. Are you that girl?"  
  
Lime nodded. "Okay, I guess I can trust you since you knew Gohan before, but I can't tell that girl. He's going to come back in a couple of weeks."  
  
Trunks thought his conversation went unnoticed, he was dead wrong when Videl spoke. "My name is Videl and not 'girl'. Can't you get that through your thick head?!"  
  
"Hey! You don't have to yell, I'm not deaf! Why don't you just mind you own business?" Trunks sighed and said, "You remind me of my mother sometimes."  
  
The teacher heard the yell from both Trunks and Videl and told them to shut up and pay attention.  
  
Videl was definitely not happy. Even though Trunks had been nicer than Gohan, they were both jerks towards her. She glared at him for the remainder of class.  
  
"So, you're a friend of Gohan."  
  
"You could say that."  
  
Trunks was very kind and sweet. She felt somewhat attracted to him. "Hey Trunks, how about I show you around the school during lunch?"  
  
Trunks nodded. "That would be nice."  
  
Lime smiled at him and resumed her note taking. "Okay, I'll see you at lunch."  
  
When lunchtime rolled around, Lime led Trunks through the campus, leaving a very pissed Videl.  
  
"What's his problem? Why is he so indifferent to me? Both him and Gohan dislike my father and me. I wonder why. I don't care, I'm going to figure out this mystery," Videl muttered to herself as she spotted Lime and Trunks round a corner. "I'm going to find out and no one's going to stop me. No one makes a fool out of me, especially not those two."  
  
"And as for the Gold Fighter, he's going to pay dearly for what he's done to me."  
  
It has been 3 weeks since he was struck by the heart disease. Now that he has recovered, he decided that he should go back to school. 'Oh, what joy,' he thought sarcastically at the thought of returning to the school with weaklings.  
  
As Gohan and Mirai Trunks were flying towards school, Trunks informed him of all the things that have occurred, and about Videl.  
  
"I know what you mean. She's such a spoiled brat," sighed Trunks. "But on the other hand, your friend Lime is different from Videl. The blonde girl talks too much and the blonde guy is too arrogant."  
  
Gohan nodded. Trunks was right on that part.  
  
"You know, it's a good thing I don't sit next to her, otherwise I would've sent her and that blonde guy to the Other World."  
  
"Look Gohan, Videl's trying to save those people from the bus," he pointed out he descended slightly.  
  
Gohan laughed to himself. "Yeah, I see her. Let's pay her a visit and show her how it's done."  
  
"Okay. I wonder, how she would react when she sees two Gold Fighters?"  
  
"Let's just see," Gohan replied.  
  
They both powered up SSJ 3 and looked at each other. "Whoa, it's like looking into a mirror," commented Trunks.  
  
Gohan laughed. "Yeah, I know. Hey, just remember that I'll go by G and you'll go by T."  
  
Trunks nodded and sped down to the scene of the crime. "Let's go teach her a lesson," Gohan said with a smirk.  
  
Videl was trying to fight the criminals that high jacked the bus while the vehicle was heading off towards a cliff. Videl had lost all hope and was prepared for death when she felt the bus stop falling and suspend in mid air.  
  
"What happened? Am I dead?" she asked herself. She scanned the bus and looked out the window to see the Gold Fighter.  
  
"So Miss Videl, have any problems?" he asked with a cocky grin.  
  
Videl glared at him and shouted, "I could've handled this on my own. I didn't need your assistance!"  
  
Gohan's grin widened at her response. "Let's just see how you do when you fall again," he said as he released the bus from his grasp.  
  
"Wait!" she called out in vain. But it was too late since the bus began to fall rapidly. "Just great, me and my big mouth," she muttered to herself. "I'll probably die this time."  
  
All of a sudden the bus stopped descending. Videl looked out the window and to her surprise, the Gold Fighter hadn't moved from his previous position. She looked down to see a hand and a wave of golden hair. It was the second Gold Fighter that saved them this time. "How can there be two Gold Fighters?!" she yelled in confusion.  
  
As soon as the bus was on safe terrain, Videl jumped out of the vehicle. "Tell me who you are," she demanded.  
  
"Why should we?" replied Gohan.  
  
"If you don't tell me, I'll-" she was cut off when the Gold Fighter interrupted her.  
  
"You'll what? You can't even lay a finger on us. You're as weak as your father."  
  
Videl growled in anger. "How dare you insult my father! My father defeated Cell and rescued you from harm! So how could you say such things?!"  
  
Gohan laughed at her remark. "Don't make us laugh, Shorty."  
  
"How dare you call me 'Shorty'?! I'm going to-"  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something? You're going to be late for school," Trunks said calmly.  
  
Videl grunted in irritation. "Damn!"  
  
"Hey, T, how about we make her even later?" Gohan asked as he noticed Videl boarding her copter.  
  
Trunks nodded slowly. Gohan smiled at him and shot a small ki blast at the plane, blowing it up.  
  
"What have you done to my plane?!" she yelled as she was abruptly knocked on her butt from the explosion. "Do you know how much that costs?! I want you guys to pay me back for what you did!"  
  
"Should we, G?" Trunks asked Gohan with a small smile.  
  
"Nah, we don't want to reimburse you. Relax, it's just a plane! Besides, you're rich and can afford another one on account that you are the daughter of Hercule."  
  
"I think you have bigger things to worry about, like how to get to school. Well, see ya!" Trunks said with a wave and flew into the air right beside Gohan. With that, they sped off faster than the human eye could see.  
  
Videl clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "They are so dead the next time I see them!" She glanced at her watch to find that school was about to start in five minutes. "Just great, I'm going to be very late! Just how am I going to get to school?!"  
  
She had no other choice but to reach into her pocket and threw another capsule on the ground. When the smoke cleared, another helicopter stood in the jet copter's place. "Good thing I always carry a spare in case of an emergency." She boarded the copter and flew off towards school. "That Gold Fighter thought that that would slow me down, but I'll get him once I see him. I'll make him pay dearly."  
  
When Trunks and Gohan arrived at school, the teacher was surprised to see Gohan return. "Mr. Son, Glad to see you've finally decided to show up."  
  
"Yes sir, I've been really sick and wasn't able to attend," he explained.  
  
The teacher sighed and pointed toward his seat. "Go sit by Miss Lime."  
  
When he walked up behind Trunks, he noticed that Lime had switched seats. "What are you doing in my seat, Lime?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Gohan! You don't mind if I switch seats right? I wanted to sit next to Trunks."  
  
Gohan grumbled and took his new seat. "Looks like I sit next to the devil now," he muttered.  
  
"So, nerd. You finally decided to show your face," Sharpner said with a grin.  
  
"Hi Gohan. Nice to see you're back!" exclaimed an overjoyed Erasa.  
  
Gohan shot a glare at Sharpner and asked with disgust, "Where's your 'friend'?"  
  
"She's supposedly out fighting crime," replied Erasa.  
  
Gohan smirked. "She could be doing that right now."  
  
After an hour, Videl rushed through the door. "Sorry I'm late, Sir! I was out fighting crime when some guy blew up my jet copter."  
  
"Sorry to hear that Miss Satan. Please take a seat and I'll resume class."  
  
Videl nodded and strolled up the stairs. When she reached her seat, she realized that Gohan and Lime had switched places. "Well, I see that you finally decided to show up."  
  
Gohan looked up at her with a smirk. "And I see that you finally decided to show your ugly face, devil."  
  
Videl glared at him and plopped down in her chair. "My name is Videl, not 'devil.'" She said with annoyance. "Try to remember that. Or is your memory so bad that you can't even remember my name?"  
  
"Oh, I know your name. I just prefer to call you 'devil,'" replied Gohan.  
  
As the teacher droned on, some of Gohan's classmates told him they were glad that he was back.  
  
When lunchtime came, Gohan noticed Lime and Trunks sitting under his favorite tree. He walked right up to them and asked, "So, what's going on between you two?"  
  
"Nothing, we are just friends," responded Trunks. "Why?"  
  
Gohan grinned at his friend. "Oh nothing."  
  
"Hey, what are you guys doing after school?" Lime asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing, we just spar when we get home. Why?" answered Trunks.  
  
"Well I was thinking that maybe we could go out."  
  
"You mean us three?"  
  
Lime shook her head. "No, I meant the six of us."  
  
"The six of us? What are you talking about?" Gohan asked in confusion.  
  
"I was talking about Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa," replied Lime. "So, what do you say?"  
  
"I don't know," answered Trunks.  
  
Gohan gave an evil look and said, "Sure, why not?"  
  
As the day ended, the six of them went to the movies. As they went to their seats, Gohan asked, "What are we seeing devil?"  
  
Videl glared at him and elbowed the saiyan behind her. "Look, I have a name. It's Videl, so stop calling me that!"  
  
Gohan didn't back down away from her and said, "What are we watching devil?"  
  
Videl clenched her fist and spun around to face him. "Stop calling me that you jerk!"  
  
Gohan wasn't going to back down from a human, so he decided to yell back. The other four members of the group just watched as they continued to argue.  
  
"Man, those two argue and argue. I mean they argue like they were married," one of them commented.  
  
"Ah I would married this b****."  
  
"How dare you call me that! No one has ever called me a b**** before, and you're not going to be the first!" She reached forward and slapped Gohan with all the strength she could muster, only to have Gohan standing there unscathed. He didn't feel anything, while Videl was nursing her sore hand.  
  
"Is that all you got devil? My mother could hit me harder than that. You hit just like a little girl."  
  
Pain was coursing through Videl's hand. She felt as if she just hit a steel wall. "Damn, what is your face made of?!"  
  
"That doesn't concern a weakling like you, girl."  
  
"Don't call me girl, you b******!"  
  
Gohan smirked at her reaction. "Now you're the one calling me names. The very names you should be calling your father, might I add. Because he really is a b******!"  
  
The movie ended with odd stares from the people in the theatre. Gohan and Trunks left the theatre, leaving Videl, Lime, Erasa, and Sharpner.  
  
"Damn Videl, your hand does look kind of red. Do you think you broke it?" Erasa asked with concern.  
  
"I think I did, thanks to that guy. One of these days I'm going to get him and make him pay for what he did to me. He's embarrassed me on more than one occasion. He's going to pay dearly one of these days."  
  
When Videl arrived home, she had a cast on her hand. Hercule noticed it and asked what happened to her.  
  
"I hit some jerk really hard on the face, but it felt like a steel wall and I broke my hand," she explained.  
  
"Why did you slap him?" Hercule asked.  
  
"He called me a b**** and you a b******. He called me that many times. So when I couldn't stand it anymore, I slapped him, daddy."  
  
"Don't worry honey, I'll get the guy who did this to you. Don't you worry. Just tell me his name."  
  
"His name's Gohan."  
  
'That guy again. I thought he was gone, but it looks like he's back again.' 


	6. The Real Cell Games Footage

An Angry Gohan  
  
By Lonely Warrior  
  
Edited by Aminefan2070  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ does not belong to me.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next day, Videl came with a cast around her hand. Erase and Lime saw girl her. "Girl, what happened to your hand?"  
  
"Well after I hit the jerk, Gohan in the face, I twisted my arm. Now I'll have to wear this for 6 months!"  
  
Videl explained.  
  
"That sucks, girl, "the other two responded.  
  
"But it wasn't entirely Gohan fault. You were the one who hit him in the first place, "Lime said in defensive of her sayian friend.  
  
"Lime, let me ask you something "Are you on his side or mine ask a very pissed off Videl?  
  
"Videl asked in surprise by her friend's statement.  
  
At that moment, Gohan and Mirai Trunks came into the scene.  
  
"Hey guys," Gohan said. "Look Trunks, Videl has a cast on what do you suppose happened to her and she cant take it off," he said with an evil smirk.  
  
Trunks looked upon the girl's arm and nodded. She indeed, had a cast on.  
  
"What, little girl? You can't take it off. Well, that'll teach you a lesson in respect.  
  
You shouldn't hit me. No one can take me down, and especially not you as you now notice."  
  
It was just perfect moment for Hercule to step into the classroom to see a guy teasing his baby girl. Hercule grew angered and stomped up to the boy, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt.  
  
"Hey, you listen here punk! No one makes fun of my daughter and hurts her. Now I'm going to have to teach you a lesson!"  
  
Hercule raised his free hand, ready to strike the sayian. "And who is going to teach me a lesson?  
  
You don't have enough strength to teach me a lesson. You're too weak, "Gohan said with a grin. Maybe my father does, but you make me laugh. You're such a moron.  
  
Now you're trying to insult me." "Yes I am, Hercule responded with a glare directed as son of Goku.  
  
"So, what are you going to do about it? Are you going to beat me up like you did with Cell?"  
  
Hercule looked at him with confusion. "What does he mean,  
  
"Like what I did with Cell"?'  
  
"Look punk, I defeated Cell and I'm going to do the same to you!" "you did? I though you were the one flying into the mountain when Cell threw you. I though it was funny when he did so,"  
  
Right Trunks yeah Gohan it was funny when he went flying. "Too bad that he survive right Trunks yeah I guess Gohan.  
  
Gohan slipped out of Hercules grasp. Hercule was getting pissed off. How did he know about that?  
  
Unless he was at the Cell Games, but can he be that kid? The one who really defeated Cell? Could it really be him?  
  
He looked at Gohan once more and decided to retreat. He didn't want to find out what this kid could do to him. "Look, kid. I'll let you off this time." I just remember that I have an important meeting with the major.  
  
Stop making up excuses you know the truth now so I'll let you off this once if you say you're chickening out.  
  
Oh what's big Hercule could do! He can't do anything because he needs someone else to do what he isn't capable of, for instance one of the Gold Fighters."  
  
Hercule grew irritated with the kid and left the scene. 'Dame, that was close!' he though. The rest of the class just stared at Gohan. "How could he say those things to the Great Hercule?  
  
How?" they asked each other in awe and surprise. "Well, I did. So live with it!" was Gohan's response. Videl grew angrier with Gohan.  
  
'He's going to pay for what he has done. There ought to be something to subdue him. There's got to be! Just then, Videl received a call.  
  
She marched up to the teacher explaining her absence and left. Videl finally found what she was looking for; something to get revenge upon Gohan with. Videl had called some people to find something about Gohan and she was pleased with the information.  
  
She was going to meet this person and embarrass him. Videl walked up to a strange man dressed in a black suit. "So, you want to learn about the truth of how Son Gohan's father died." Videl nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, I want to know no I want everyone to learn how Gohan's pathetic father died. I want to embarrass him so badly he wouldn't be able to shoe his face in public ever again." "Okay, have it your way, girl.  
  
Here's the tape about how Gohan's father died. It isn't pretty, but its something everyone should know. Once you put it the VCR, its going to keep running and wont stop into its done."  
  
The man looked grimly at the girl. "are you sure you want to go through with it?" Videl grabbed the tape eagerly. "Yes, I do! I'm going to play this tape tomorrow in front of everyone, not just the class, but the whole world.  
  
It won't be a problem having it broadcasted on every TV station. Everyone's going to learn the truth about his father's death!" Videl could barely suppress the evil laugh that was threatening to erupt.  
  
"You're going to love it, girl. Thanks for the business." "No, thank you." With that, the mysterious man disappears with a trace. "Finally! I'll have my revenge on Gohan!" After she tucked the video in her bag, she headed back to school.  
  
She was real thrilled about tomorrow. 'Tomorrow's the big day!' she chanted to heself. Gohan had a foreboding feeling about tomorrow. He was confused as to why Videl was so happy for the rest of the day. Little did he know that the reason was because she'll finally be able to have her revenge on Gohan?  
  
He deserved what was coming to him because of all the things he had done to embarrass her and her father. When Videl arrived home, her father was packing his luggage. He mumbled something about business and wont be back for a couple of days.  
  
"But Dad! I've finally found the perfect thing to get my revenge on Gohan!  
  
Tomorrow's going to be the day!" "Well, honey. Good Luck! You'll need it." With that Hercule was out the door. "Wait a minute. He njever told me about this business trip. I though it was next week," Videl questioned to herself. Gohan and Mirai Trunks were flying home at the exact moment. "So, Gohan.  
  
Your friend seemed awful happy today, "Trunks stated. Gohan sighed. "Yeah, I noticed that also. She has something up her sleeve and I can tell I'm not going to like it."  
  
Trunks smiled at the statement from his friend. "What, the Great Gohan scare of her? Gohan growled as a reponse. "No, I'm not afraid of that brat. Well, we find out tomorrow."  
  
"Why? What's tomorrow?"  
  
Trunks asked in bewilderment. "Didn't you know that tomorrow is the start of Hercule week? And also there's going to be a special broadcast of the Cell Game.  
  
Do you think we'll get to see how Hercule went flying into a mountain again?" "I don't know, Gohan.  
  
We'll find out tomorrow." "Yes, tomorrow is going to be a big day." The next day, everyone was in town celebrating Hercule week. The only problem was Hercule wasn't in town at all.  
  
He had left on a business and wouldn't be back until next week. Everyone was disappointed by the fact that his daughter was here, but he wasn't anywhere in sight.  
  
For the whole week, there was no class. The celebrations taking place rescued them from the torture, so they celebrated all week.  
  
Now what? Everyone has been waiting for the Cell games footage. When the footage was played the beginning of the firm was started off with the image of Cell in the middle of the ring, waiting for the fighters to come.  
  
The first fighters to arrive were the Gold fighters and the humans. The Hercule crew was the last to arrive.  
  
They all noticed that Yamacha, Tien, and Krillen were also at the Cell Games. The Gold fighters also accompanied them. Among them all, another person that looked like Mirai Trunks was in the film. Could it be that he was also at the Cell Games?  
  
If he was, how is that possible? When they looked closely at one of the Gold fighters they were surprised by the clothing he was wearing.  
  
The familiar gi that the Great Martial Artist Goku wore at all times. "Could he be the father of Gohan?'  
  
Videl thought.  
  
'How could that be? Wait a minute. He is the Gold Fighter, so that means. Gohan is that little boy, but how could that be possible?' Videl though it over for a little while longer before shoving the idea out of her head. There was no way that could be possible.  
  
As the movie progressed, Gohan was suspicious of the whereabouts of where this film came from. It was obvious that whatever footage they had filmed was destroyed when the reporters' video camera was busted, so how did they get their hands on the Cell Games footage?  
  
Something unexpected happened. The sounds were enhanced and caught every word each had spoken.  
  
Everyone could see his father standing in front of Cell, then maybe you'll still be with us and mom also, "sobbed the boy. Everyone was starring at the television in shock, even Videl.  
  
'Whoa, what a surprise! So, Gohan is the Gold Fighters. Unbelievable. Now I can clearly see the events of the Cell Games and how the death of Gohan's father happened.'  
  
In the film, Hercule walked up to Cell and said, "I'm going to take you down. Prepare to die, Cell!" Videl saw her father. "Yes, this is the part where he kills Cell! Go father!" Everyone around her went, "Go Satan!" Hercule decided to get rid of them. Cell punched Hercule hard enough to send him flying into a mountain.  
  
At that point Gohan began laughing really hard. "See, I told you all, but you wouldn't listen. That was the best part. "Everyone that was around him became quiet and just stared at him.  
  
"What's your deal laughing at my father? He defeated Cell!" yelled Videl. Gohan snorted and replied, "Keep dreaming, girl. Your father couldn't have defeated Cell if he was just thrown across the sky and into a mountain.  
  
Just then they turn back to the television. "Well guys, its time to face Cell once and for all." Goku went up to face Cell and they began to fight. Some of the scenes could not be seen because they were moving so fast, it could be compared to the speed of light.  
  
Just then Goku said that he could not continue anymore. "See everyone; he was afraid to fight Cell," said Videl. She then turned to the sayian. "So Gohan, your father was a coward against Cell. At least my father fought him. Not like yours, he was too scared."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, women. My father fought him and he knew all along that he couldn't defeat Cell," Gohan growled back. "What? Goku have you given up all ready?" Yamacha, Tien, and Krillen asked the warrior.  
  
Goku shook his head, "No, I haven't. Guys, I can't defeat Cell, he's too strong." "Well looks like I won, now I'll destroy the Earth," Cell said with a smirk. "Not quite, Cell. There is still some other person that can defeat you."  
  
Don't make me laugh Goku is it Vegeta Trunks who tell me now or I will destroy the world.  
  
Goku looked up at his son and said, "And that is my son, Gohan." "What?" everyone screamed in surprise? "Gohan, you were that little kid that went up against Cell?"  
  
Gohan nodded his head. "Yes, that was me." But how could that be him? Then that must mean that you are the Gold Fighter!" With that Gohan went to fight with Cell on the other side of the ring. During that time, Hercule and his crew were hiding behind a rock.  
  
Gohan pointed to the screen and said cockily, "look, Videl. Its looks like your father was the coward hiding behind a rock." "What?" Videl didn't understand what was going on.  
  
"Why was my father hiding behind a rock when he said he was the one who defeated Cell?"  
  
Cell began to attack Gohan he had him in a bear hug and Gohan was suffering he was in pain he couldn't get out until Cell drop him then I will do something else instead and out of his back side the Cell juniors appeard.  
  
Then came the Cell Juniors, but Gohan defeated them quickly. It came to the point where Gohan grew too cocky and didn't kill Cell like his father told him to. Son, we all know that you have the power to kill Cell so just do it. No father I will make Cell suffer a little more before I kill him.  
  
Cell became like a balloon and was about to destroy the Earth. Just then, Goku went up to Cell. "Son, you did a great job, but now I must do this," he said sadly to his son.  
  
Then he disappeared with Cell. "Father!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the frantic Gohan. A few moments later, Cell appeared again and killed Mirai Trunks with a ki blast.  
  
What? How di you survive that? All the Z warriors asked. "Well Gohan, your father took me to some planet and exploded. What a fool he was he was killed along with the planet but I wasn't.  
  
But I survived because one of my cells was still alive. That brings us to our battle lets finish this once and for all. "And one more thing as you know sayian after each battle we grow stronger and now I am unstoppable.  
  
Gohan was speechless that is when out of nowhere Vegeta was in his super sayian form he was mad because he killed his only son and he couldn't do anything to stop him.  
  
He charged into him he knew that he didn't have a chances but he had to try but was no use Cell pounded into him he was about to kill Vegeta with a ki blast when out of nowhere Gohan blasted and took Vegeta place.  
  
He was hit and his right arm was no useless it was bleeding Gohan was left all alone now.  
  
Krillen screamed dame you Vegeta what have you done now there is no one left to save us now Gohan can do it with one arm now and with Trunks, Goku and you out there is no one left to stop him we are dome I tell you dome.  
  
Cell smirked at Gohan well that was touching of you Gohan to save Vegeta but now it looks like its all over for you had the chance to defeat me but you didn't and now I will kill you and this planet.  
  
Cell started to chanted Ka and look at it this way Gohan at least you get to die and go with your father.  
  
Me then out of nowhere Son I know you can do this don't let Cell stop you dad but I cant do this I only have one hand. Are you listening to yourself Gohan its all you need Gohan common don't tell me your going to let Cell get away with it show him what you got I believe in you son.  
  
What would your mother say mother alright father thanks. Alright Cell its time to end this and he also began to chanted it Ka Me Ha Me Ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It was then that everyone remembered up to that point when the entire Earth was vibrating as if an earthquake was occurring. "I can't believe this my father didn't destroy Cell.  
  
The two energy blasted collated at one point Cell was winning but at the other Gohan was it was unbelievable Gohan was doing this with one hand.  
  
There's no way that my father could have done this, "Videl mumbled to herself. She wanted to stop this, but couldn't. The VCR wouldn't stop running. "No, I have ruined my father reputation. "Gohan killed Cell and collapsed.  
  
Everyone was quite and speechless. How could Hercule say he defeated Cell when it was that little boy named Gohan who actually destroyed the evil being after his father sacrificed his life to save the Earth?  
  
Videl was speechless. 'How could my father do this when it was Gohan who really destroyed Cell? In addition, he destroyed Cell with one hand!  
  
How? Its not possible. 'gohan on the other hand, felt depressed to see the Cell Games flash before his eyes a second time. It was much too painful the first time, so he didn't need to see it a second time.  
  
He noticed Videl with anger. 'Well, she brought this upon herself. She wanted to learn how my father died, but got more then she bargained for.' "So devil, now you know the truth. It was me that defeated and not your father.  
  
Also, my father did a noble thing, unlike yours.  
  
He got rich off that lie instead and claimed all our fighting techniques "tricks' which they aren't. That's the reason why I hate your father, Videl." With that angry Gohan pointed his hand towards the VCR and ki blasted it blowing it into a million pieces.  
  
"That's the reason," he repeated softly. Gohan took off in the air and flew away, shocking everyone started upon the daughter of the 'Savior of the Earth.'  
  
Videl felt betrayed by her father. She was his own flesh and blood, and yet he had lied to her. 'How could he do such a thing?  
  
How could he take credit for defeating Cell when he didn't do anything but hide behind a rock the whole time?  
  
All this time, he lied to me and everyone else in the world.  
  
Next Chapter: What's this? A new threat has risen and Gohan is nowhere to be found. 


	7. Gohan Disappeared

An Angry Gohan  
  
By Lonely Warrior  
  
Edited by Aminefan2017  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ does not belong to me  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After that faithful day, everyone around the world found out that it was Gohan that defeated Cell and not the Great Hercule, whom everyone believed. Instead, everyone began searching for the true hero, but the thing is, where did he go?  
  
No one knew what happened to Gohan. Since Mirai Trunks had no idea where he went, everyone grew worried and searched for his ki. When they began to look for it, they were surprised that it simply disappeared.  
  
No one knew of the whereabouts of Gohan. It was as if he disappeared from the face of the Earth, or died.  
  
Even the daughter of Hercule was looking for Gohan, but no avail. Her search was fruitless. The next day at school, everyone stared at the daughter of Hercule in suspicion. They weren't angry with her because they seen how shocked she was when the Cell Games were broadcasted and from the fact that her father wasn't the true hero.  
  
Videl and everyone else had found out the truth the hard way. She always wanted to know the truth behind the Cell Games, but when she did, she was speechless.  
  
The Earth was safe, but from a great cost. It took the life of a hero over the safety of the planet and the reputation away from her father.  
  
There was nothing she could do. She too was try8ing to locate her father, but to no avail. He was nowhere to be found. Vide asked Mirai Trunks if they had found Gohan, but his response was no.  
  
He even told her that she received what she wanted and had to live with the consequences.  
  
She wanted to humiliate Gohan, but received more than she bargained for. Mirai Trunks asked her where she got the video. She told him about the man dressed in a black trench coat and about how she never met the man before.  
  
For some reason, she felt the ground rumbling or moving when she was around him. She explained about the necklace the man wore. It was made of gold and he was very buff.  
  
He ask her if she his face. Videl nodded and answered his questioins. "He was a weirdo. His eyes had no pupils, which really scared me at first. At first I didn't trust him, but he said that he was a friend and had information on how to ruin Gohan's life.  
  
His hair was also spiky, almost like how Gohan's hair is." "anything else, Videl?" Videl shook her head. "No, that's all I know about the guy." "Did you by any chance know where we can find this guy?" he asked.  
  
Again, she shook her head. "No, I don't. Sorry, Trunks." Trunks released an exasperated sigh. "Do you think that this guy is any kind of threat?"  
  
She asked the lavender haired boy. Trunks shook his head. "I don't know yet, but if he is, well be waiting for him." "But what about Gohan?" "I don't know where he is, Videl.  
  
I don't know if we are ever going to see him again, "he explained with a hint of sadness in his voice. Erase, Sharpner, and Lime were all asking Videl what she felt about Gohan, especially if she was developing feelings for him after the incident yesterday.  
  
Videl explained to her friends, "I just wanted to find Gohan and apologize for taking the credit for defeating Cell.  
  
It was wrong of my father to do such a thing. If he ever decides to come back, I'll take care of him personally."  
  
"But still, all we can do now is wait, right?" Sadly the rest of the crew nodded.  
  
In another part of Satan City, a mysterious hooded figure floated in the air, contemplating his next move.  
  
"Now that Gohan is gone, I can destroy this measly planet without any trouble.  
  
They don't stand a chance without Gohan. Thanks to the help of that pathetic girl, but just where is Gohan?  
  
He's probably too ashamed oh himself for causing his father death," he laughed to himself.  
  
"Too bad, but now I must do what I came to do. I will destroy what's left of the sayians. They wont know what hit them until its too late."  
  
People began to look up and noticed someone floating in the sky. For a moment they thought that it was Gohan, but in reality, it was someone else.  
  
The man threw a large ki blast towards the bank, incinerating the building. Everyone in the area began to scream and attempted to escape the mayhem.  
  
He continued throwing various ki blasts around the neighborhood, destroying everything in sight.  
  
By now, he had destroyed nearly half the city. Suddenly Videl's watch beeped. The police chief's face appeared over the line and he informed her of the mishap.  
  
Some hooded stranger was destroying the city at a rapid speed.  
  
Another reason her help was needed was due to the fact that the identity of the stranger was a secret. Just then the watch went dead and screams were heard over the line.  
  
The entire police force was taken out with one blow. She ran down the stairs and turned the door knob to the door, but received a blast instead.  
  
The forced of the blow caused the door to explode and explode and knocked Videl to the ground.  
  
She picked herself off the ground and noticed a man by the door. She recognized him immediately. "You're the guy that gave me that video!"  
  
The man chuckled evilly to himself. "Of course I am, stupid girl.  
  
You wanted the truth and now you have it, how do you feel?" he asked in a deep menacing voice. Mirai Trunks arrived at the scene and sensed the energy radiating off the man.  
  
The energy was pure evil and Videl didn't stand a chance against him eigther.  
  
"Videl, run away now! He's pure evil!" he screamed at the raven-haired girl.  
  
Videl raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mea-" She was interjected with another ki blast.  
  
The force of the blast knock her into him unconsciousness. They flew and came crashing into the wall where there class was taking place. Mostly everyone in the room screamed in fear when Videl and Trunks came crashing in.  
  
Trunks got up and saw Videl was out of commission Mirai Trunks did the only thing he could do and attacked the cloaked figure. To his surprise, he didn't flinch from his attack.  
  
The man turned around to face the demi-sayian. "You don't stand a chance against me." He roughly punched Trunks in the stomach.  
  
Without giving a warning, Trunks powered up to Super Sayian. "Now, try this!" Trunks punched the man with as much force he can exert, sending him flying through a few walls. He told everyone to evacuate.  
  
Surprisingly, everyone followed his command and left the building. "Erase, Sharpner, Lime, take Videl with you.  
  
It isn't safe here," he warned.  
  
They all nodded and picked up Videl. "But what about you?" Trunks smiled. "I'll be fine. I'm going to try to take this guy out."  
  
"But you can't handle him on your own!" "You're right, Lime.  
  
Contact my mother Bulma, and tell her the situation. Help will arrive shortly."  
  
"Take care of yourself, Trunks," Lime said to the semi sayian.  
  
Trunks shot her a smile. "Sure thing, Lime."  
  
Once they were a safe distance away, he powered up to his maximum and glared at the man before him. The man sttod up from the rubble and debris and smirked.  
  
"Now boy, you don't stand a chance against me. Your friend, Gohan might have had a possibility of defeating me, but he isn't here and you aren't him.  
  
You can't defeat me and you know it." Trunks glared at him and dropped into a fighting stance.  
  
"you want to die first? Then so be it. I was going to kill your father first, but since your so excited, I'll have a rearrangement. I'll kill you first, Trunks!" He appeared behing Trunks and punched him.  
  
Trunks didn't have time to react and went flying through a couple of walls. He kept attacking the boy. He knew that he didn't have much time left. Vegeta was in the gravity room when he sensed his sons power level sky rocket, and then drop the next minute.  
  
He could sense that Trunks was in trouble fighting against a very high power level that was higher then than his own.  
  
"Whose power is that? It's enormous. It cant be KaKarott's brat. This power is evil. He decided to investigate and headed off in search for his son. As he was approaching Satan City, he noticed that half the city was in rubble. He didn't like this one bit. He wondered briefly who could have done this when he noticed an enormous power radiating from the brat's school.  
  
When he approached the school, he realized that his son had become a punching bag. Vegeta grew angry and fired a ki blast at the cloaked figure, but it had no affect on him.  
  
"Who the hell was this psychopath?" He didn't notice when the hooded figure suddenly appeared beside him. The man kicked Vegeta and sent the Prince of all Sayians flying into a wall, landing beside his son, Trunks.  
  
The school was demolished and the man decided that he had enough of the two sayians. He should end this once and for all. Meanwhile, the TV channel filmed everything that was happening. When Videl, Erase, Lime, and Sharpner arrived at Capsule Corp.  
  
They found Bulma watching the television in horror. "Miss Bulma, what are you watching?" "I was watching how my husband and son got beat up!" she explained hysterically.  
  
This was not good. The four teens looked on at the TV in time to see something terrible had happen. The mysterious cloaked figure formed an enormous energy ball had threw it at the school.  
  
An explosion was heard along with the rumbling of the ground. The next thing they know, the school was no longer there, but a crater stood in its paced.  
  
The two warriors were nowhere to be seen. Bulma could not believe what happened and screamed. Chibi Trunks and Goten emerged from his room and asked what she was screaming about.  
  
She explained to him about what happened to his father and his future counter part. Chibi Trunks told her that they were still alive. "Where are they then?" Trunks pointed his finger in a random direction and said, "Right there.  
  
At that moment Piccolo appeared with Vegeta and Mirai Trunks in both of his arms. Both of them appeared to be in a very bad shape. "Bulma, luckily I got there before they were killed.  
  
Krillen and Tien where also there when we sensed a huge power level, we all thought that it was Gohan, but we were wrong. This person power was evil, so there no possible was that it could be him." "So, where Gohan?"  
  
Piccolo shook his head. "I don't know. I cant feel his ki anywhere." "he disappeared yesterday after everyone found out that Hercule did not defeat Cell but that it was him.  
  
"Who is this guy and why is he doing this?" "I don't really know, but we must find out who this guy really is and find Gohan.  
  
He is the only person that can defeat him he defeated Cell right.  
  
Then he must be able to destroy this guy." "But the question is, where the hell is Gohan"  
  
Next Chapter: They find out who the guy in the hood is and also what he doing on earth. The Z fighters start to plan a way to defeat this new threat without Gohan.  
  
Will Gohan ever come back?  
  
Will they find Gohan?  
  
And does he have the power to defeat this new guy? 


	8. Ultra Brolly vs Gohan

An Angry Gohan  
  
By Lonely Warrior  
  
Edited By Animefan2017  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ does not belong to me  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The search for our hero Gohan was still in progress, but to our dismay, he has not been found.  
  
It appeared as if his energy and life force simply vanished from the face of the Earth.  
  
It's as if he's dead, but that can't possibly be true. "He has to be somewhere, but where Mirai Trunks?" asked Goten.  
  
He wanted to know about the whereabouts of his brother, for he too was not capable of sensing his brother's life force.  
  
Goten had not seen him since yesterday and wondered where his brother could've gone.  
  
Unfortunately all the information he received from the Z Sensei was that Gohan had disappeared after the broadcast of the Cell Games footage.  
  
He had been told that one of Gohan's classmates was responsible for his disappearance.  
  
Her name was Videl Satan, the daughter of that fraud, Hercule. "No one knows where he is. We might never be able to see him again. You have to be brave, Goten," said Mirai Trunks. Goten shook his head.  
  
"No, I won't do it." "What are you going to do, Goten?" Goten looked up into Mirai Trunks' eyes, eyes filled with determination.  
  
"I'll find this Videl girl and make her pay for what she did to my brother," answered the young demi-saiyan.  
  
"But where are you going to find her?" countered Mirai Trunks. Goten gritted his teeth. "I know how she looks. I've seen her around my brother a couple of times." Suddenly, Vegeta spoke up.  
  
"She was there when he disappeared." Trunks turned to the sound of the voice, shocked. "Why did you say that Vegeta! Goten's probably going to go kill her!"  
  
Goten ran out of the room after hearing that little piece of information and went on in his search. Vegeta snickered at the remark.  
  
"Don't worry where the brat went. He's probably searching for the girl. Let him get revenge on that stupid girl. She deserves what's coming anyway."  
  
"Vegeta! How could you say that! She was tricked! It wasn't really her fault or anything!" yelled Mirai Trunks. "He's right Vegeta," agreed the blue-haired scientist.  
  
"It's not my concern, woman." "Yes it is Vegeta. You can't let this happen. Think of what Gohan would do to you when he returns," said Mirai Trunks. Vegeta gave it some thought and sighed.  
  
"I personally don't care about that brat, but I know that he is stronger than me and can easily destroy me. All right woman, I'll find KaKarott second brat." He walked toward the door and flew out of Capsule Corp. in search of Goten.  
  
"I think I'll take my time. Let the brat have a little fun first," Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
Meanwhile at Eraser's house, two girls and a boy sat on the living room floor. "Videl, what are we going to do without Gohan?  
  
We're doomed without him here," said Erasa. Videl shook her head. "I don't know. Gohan's gone because of me. This is my entire fault. If I didn't want to embarrass Gohan so badly, none of this would've happened!"  
  
At that moment, a figure appeared before them. Sharpner decided to speak. "Hey kid, who are you and what do you want?" Goten glared at the blonde boy. "I am Goten. I'm here to kill her because she made my brother disappear," he answered calmly as he pointed a finger at the raven-haired girl.  
  
"You kill Videl?" asked Sharpner. Goten nodded and clenched his fists. Sharpner chuckled.  
  
"Like that would ever happen. Videl, don't worry, I'll take care of this shrimp." Goten's glare at the dumb blond deepened.  
  
He immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan and punched Sharpner, sending the boy flying into the wall in Eraser's room. "Goten, I'm really sorry.  
  
I never meant for this to happen to your brother. Honestly, Goten. Please believe me," pleaded Videl.  
  
The young Super Saiyan ignored her pleas and prepared an energy blast. Just as he was about to release the ball of energy, a voice interrupted him. "Goten, it's me, Gohan. I want you to stop this right now.  
  
It wasn't her fault that I disappeared. "But big brother, you were gone because of her!" protested Goten.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Goten. We will meet again very soon, but all I want you to do right now is to train as much as possible. Tell everyone what I have told you. We will meet again little brother, I'm sure of that. Good Bye."  
  
Soon, the voice faded away to nothing. "I will do as you have told of me to do." Videl was a little terrified of Goten.  
  
One minute he was ready to kill her, the next; he was acting as if he was talking to his brother.  
  
But how? Did Gohan really contact Goten? The energy blast in Goten's palm disappeared. "Sorry, I can't kill you right now. Right now I have to go train as my brother has instructed me to do."  
  
"H-he told you to train?" asked Videl. Goten nodded. "Yeah, that's all I'm going to be doing now. Bye." Once again, the young demi-saiyan disappeared in the blink of an eye. "Where did he go, Videl?" asked a panicked Erasa.  
  
"I don't know, Erasa-" "Ahhh!!! What has that little runt done to my room!" screeched the blond. "Well, you can blame Sharpner. After all, he is the one that charged at Gohan's little brother," said Videl.  
  
"When Sharpner wakes up, he's going to pay dearly!" declared Erasa. Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp, Bulma was worried sick about what Goten might have done. Just then, Goten stepped through the door. "Goten! Where have you been!" asked Bulma.  
  
"Don't worry, aunt Bulma. I'm all right now. I talked to my brother. He told me train and that he will return later." "What? You spoke with Gohan?" Goten nodded.  
  
"I'm going to train with Trunks now." He ran off in the direction of Trunks' ki in his room.  
  
Elsewhere, Vegeta halted in his search for the young demi-saiyan. He Goten within Capsule Corp. and decided to return.  
  
Once he returned, he was informed of the information Gohan had passed on. "Train for what?" asked Vegeta.  
  
That was when Mirai Trunks decided to walk into the scene. "Father, I know who the hooded man from school is. He's Brolly, the person responsible for Gohan's disappearance." "Brolly?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"He wanted to get rid of Gohan because he was the only one strong enough to defeat him. And without him here to assist us, we won't stand a chance against him," answered Mirai Trunks.  
  
"As we all know, the reason for his return is to get revenge upon us. He wants to have his revenge against us before having his revenge on Gohan. He's going to hurt all his loved ones and make him suffer before killing him."  
  
"Hmm. that explains a lot." "So that's the reason why he told Goten to train. It was because he knew that it was Brolly that gave the video to Videl." "How do you know so much!" demanded Vegeta.  
  
"Well, Videl told me how the guy looked and she described someone with wild spiky black hair and a golden necklace around his neck who wore unusual clothes.  
  
So, I put two and two together and figured out that it was Brolly who was responsible for Gohan's disappearance."  
  
"So, the brat knew of this and probably went somewhere to train. But why would he want to get stronger? He's already strong as he is and he could easily defeat Brolly, unless. Unless Brolly had managed to get stronger somehow.  
  
If that's true, we're going to need all the training we can get in order to defeat him. But how did he manage to escape from HFIL?" "I don't know, father. But we're going to find out eventually," answered Mirai Trunks.  
  
School had been canceled because of the destruction to half the building, therefore making half the school useless.  
  
This evil man now revealed as Brolly was still out there. All the Z fighters assembled at Capsule Corp. to devise a plan defeat the saiyan without Gohan. "Guys, any ideas on what we should do?"  
  
"I think I have an idea," suggested Piccolo. "Why don't we all go into the hyperbolic time chamber? We already used it once to fight Cell and I think it's time we use it again. However, this time, I suggest that we go as a group instead of two at a time." "We can't do that," grumbled Vegeta.  
  
"Yes we can. Goku never informed you of this, but I later found out that we won't be affected by the number of people in the room, so it is safe to go."  
  
"What! That third class clown tricked me! Wait till I get my hands on him!"  
  
"Vegeta, that's impossible. Goku's dead remember?" "Shut up Namek!" "So, are you in or not?" asked Piccolo.  
  
"I'm in. That third class baka did say that I will have another chance to use it in the future." "Both Trunks and Goten are also coming.  
  
So, how about you, Namek?" "Sure, whatever Vegeta. Let's get going- wait. Who's going to protect the Earth while we're gone?  
  
I'm sure Brolly isn't going to wait this long. I'm positive that he's going to attack once he knows we're gone."  
  
"Namek! As you know, we currently don't stand a chance against him." "Yes, I know Vegeta. But one of use must stay here in case he does attack. Only, who will be the one to stay behind?  
  
" Suddenly the doors to the hyperbolic time chamber opened up revealing a figure, which everyone knew as Gohan.  
  
"Big brother! You've been in there the entire time?" asked a surprised Goten. "Yes, I have Goten," answered Gohan.  
  
"No wonder we couldn't sense your energy. But why have you gone in there?" Gohan's face grew serious.  
  
"I knew Brolly was coming and he's grown a lot stronger. I went in there to train in hopes of getting stronger."  
  
"Now it's your turn to train. I must go and stall for time." "Are you crazy! I've seen his power. He is far stronger than you think," asked Mirai Trunks. Gohan smiled. "Don't worry about me.  
  
Just go in and train as much as you can because when you come out, you're going to need to be as strong as possible."  
  
They nodded and entered the Room of Spirit and Time. Before Piccolo went in, he sensed something. He knew that Gohan didn't stand a chance against Brolly. "Gohan. why are you-" "Piccolo, you must train very hard, because when you emerge, I may not be here anymore. You understand that right?"  
  
"No, Gohan. I can't let you do this alone," protested Piccolo. "Don't worry. I will gather the dragon balls and tell Bulma to bring back my father to help us. Okay?  
  
Don't worry." "No! Gohan, don't you understand the danger you're putting yourself in?" Gohan looked at Piccolo's serious face and sighed. He shoved Piccolo who began struggling into the Room of Spirit and Time and closed the door.  
  
"Gohan! No!" screamed Piccolo. "Shut up Namek! We're inside now." "Don't you understand? Gohan is going to face Brolly and he doesn't stand a chance against him!" "How do you know that Namek?" "I just do."  
  
"Oh shut up! Let's start to train!" "Gohan, I just hope you're still alive by the time we get out." Meanwhile, Gohan did as he said. He began gathering the dragon balls and brought them back to Capsule Corp.  
  
When Bulma saw Gohan, she said, "You've alive! Where have you been all this time?" "I was in the hyperbolic time chamber training for the upcoming battle with Brolly."  
  
He gave her the dragon balls and told her that if anything happened to him, she should bring back Goku.  
  
"But you're the strongest fighter on the Earth! You defeated Cell and you can certainly defeat this guy."  
  
"No Bulma. Even at Super Saiyan 4 he's still stronger than me. Tell the others and my father what I'm about to tell you. Brolly had somehow managed to fuse with three other villains while in HFIL.  
  
He fused with Cooler, Frieza, and Cell, becoming Ultra Brolly. As you can see, he is very powerful and can be considered as a Super Saiyan 5 if there is one." "But how do you know all this?"  
  
"Well, while I was at the broadcast of the Cell Games, I sensed him and knew that I would not be able to defeat him at my current state. So that's why I decided to use the hyperbolic time chamber to train.  
  
I'm sure I even stand a chance against him even with all the training I have been doing. I must go now, I sense him and he isn't sitting around for a cup of coffee." "Gohan, be careful. I don't know what Goten would do without you.  
  
He almost killed that Videl girl because he thought that she was responsible for you disappearance."  
  
"I know what he did. I was the one who told him to stop. I got to go now, bye Bulma." He flew off and headed toward Brolly. "Good Luck, Gohan," she whispered as she watched his retreating figure. Inside the city, Ultra Brolly was destroying what was left of the city.  
  
Videl returned to Satan Mansion, her home, since Eraser's house was destroyed because of Brolly.  
  
She and her friends decided to go since it was still standing and half the city was gone. They were watching TV where the camera crews were covering what Brolly was currently destroying. He was now destroying the whole school.  
  
Her high school was gone. Suddenly Brolly landed in the ground, creating a large crater. The news reporter spoke, or screamed into his microphone.  
  
"Who is that mysterious person who has just knocked down this evil villain? He must be crazy because no one is that strong to go against this evil villain. Everyone that has tried has failed, except our savior who is still missing."  
  
The cameras shot up to show a perfect image of the mysterious warrior. Videl was in shock once she saw who it was.  
  
"Erasa, that's Gohan!" "Are you sure?" asked the blond.  
  
"Yes! Who else can do that? So far he's the only one strong enough to deliver a blow to that guy." "So, you've finally returned. I was wondering when you were going to show up, Gohan. I was waiting for you so that I can kill you."  
  
"We'll see who kills who." Both fighters lowered to the ground. At this point in time, the camera had gotten a full shot on the warrior who happens to the missing savior, Gohan Son. "Well there you have it folks! Our savior has finally showed up and is going to put a stop to all this destruction."  
  
"Now let's go Brolly, or should I say Ultra Brolly." "What? How did you know?" "I know a lot about you, Brolly. I know that you fused with Cooler, Frieza, and Cell to become Ultra Brolly. Am I correct?" Brolly growled. "You are, boy.  
  
But now you know that you don't stand a chance against me." "That may be true, but I will give it my best. Even if I fail, there would be others coming, just you wait." "Don't make me laugh."  
  
"Say, just how did you manage to fuse by the way?" asked Gohan. "Simple. We found a pair of earrings in HFIL that would allow us to fuse permanently.  
  
First Cooler and Frieza fused before Cell and I to create Ultra Brolly. This is the most powerful and invincible fusion there is.  
  
Now, prepare to die." "Wait. But how did you escape?" "Hah. That's simple with the power of the fusion. We just created a time wrap through the two worlds and escaped through there. So, there's no chance of you surviving this battle.  
  
"That's what you think, Brolly. I have achieved a level that no one has ever achieved before. I have reached Super Saiyan 4."  
  
"That can't be true. You're almost as strong as me, but you're not quite there yet." Videl wondered why Gohan and that mysterious evil villain are conversing as if they knew each other before. "Videl, do you think that Gohan can defeat this guy?" asked Erasa.  
  
"I don't know, Erasa." "I'm positive that brains can defeat this guy like he defeated Cell." "I hope you're right Sharpner."  
  
"Enough talking! Let's get this fight on the road. You will learn not to mess with me the hard way, through death."  
  
"Let's see who shall go first. You or me?" "Have you heard that ladies and gentleman? It seems that this villain's name is Brolly."  
  
Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan and decided to go all the way up to Level 4. He knew he had a small chance of defeating Brolly, but decided to fight anyway.  
  
Brolly also transformed into Super Saiyan 4, his power exceeding Gohan's. Gohan gritted his teeth and threw the first punch.  
  
Brolly didn't even flinch as Gohan's fist connected with his face. "Is that the best you can do, Gohan?" Brolly punched Gohan so hard that it sent him flying into the last building that was standing throughout the entire city.  
  
Following up with the attack, he threw an energy blast at Gohan, but ended up shooting nothing. Gohan snuck up behind him and did his best in hitting Brolly.  
  
However, no damage was done. He decided to try and bring out his hidden powers and that is something that Brolly wasn't counting on.  
  
Once that happened he was doing major damage on Brolly. He couldn't believe it how much damage it gave Brolly. After all, he said that he couldn't be beaten since he is the ultimate fusion.  
  
He decided to throw Gohan Frieza's special beam but Gohan just blocked it. "How can it be possible?"  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen it seems that our young warrior is doing the impossible! He's damaging the evil monster Brolly.  
  
Can he defeat him once and for all?" Gohan decided to power up to do his most powerful attack, his father's key signature, the Kamehameha wave.  
  
"I hope that it's strong enough to stop you once and for all. Ka Me Ha Me Ha!!" "It looks as if our savior is preparing his deadly attack against Brolly.  
  
Wait, that looks like the same one that destroyed Cell. Oh no! This one appears to be bigger! We're out of here!"  
  
The news crew ran for their lives, leaving the camera behind, running. "Gohan, what are you doing? Please don't get killed." "This is where it ends, Brolly."  
  
"You're wrong, Gohan. You can never defeat me. I am the ultimate fusion. I am Ultra Brolly, I cannot be beaten."  
  
He prepared his own energy blast that came out red instead of blue. "Now, let's see who the strongest saiyan is." They both released their attacks at the same time, the two energy balls colliding into each other.  
  
Bulma was also watching the battle on TV. "No, Gohan! You mustn't do this! I'll summon the dragon and bring back Goku."  
  
In the other world, Goku asked King Kai a question. "Hey, King Kai. Can you feel that power?" "Now that you mention it, it's an enormous amount of power emitting from the earth. But I can't seem to sense any of your friends' energy except your son's.  
  
Gohan seems to be the only left and he is producing all that energy. But whom is he fighting? No, it can't be. This is terrible, Goku."  
  
"What's happening King Kai?" asked Goku. "Gohan is fighting Brolly, but he seems different. Here, have a look for yourself."  
  
"No. It feels like Frieza, Cooler, and Cell! However, they all seem to inside of Brolly. They must've fused with Brolly or something to become this strong."  
  
"Yes, of course. But I'm afraid that your son may not survive this battle. The blast Brolly is giving off is stronger than Gohan's and may kill him. Even with his hidden powers and his SSJ 4 state, Brolly still has the upper hand. "What? Super Saiyan 4? I didn't know he's gotten that far!"  
  
"WHAT! My poor baby boy is fighting! And what happened to Goten!" "Chichi, we don't know what happened to him or the others. Please try to remain calm."  
  
"Calm! I'll show you calm!" yelled Chichi. "Goku! Someone is summoning the eternal dragon. I think who ever it is wants to bring you back to life.  
  
And you too Chichi, if you want you can go with Goku. Goku they really need you back on earth. You've been away for seven long years.  
  
I think you should go back and save your son before its too late." I am going to skip where she calls the dragon. "You have summoned me now you have two wishes now tell them to me." "Shenlong, I want to wish the man they call Goku back to life."  
  
"It depends on his decision to be wished back to life. Hmm. yes. I can grant this wish. Your wish has been granted. Now what is your second wish?"  
  
"Um. well I don't have one at the moment." "Fine." The dragon disappeared and the dragon balls scattered over the face of the planet.  
  
"Good. Gohan I have done what you have asked of me. Right now, I can only hope that Goku arrives on time to save you."  
  
At the moment, both Goku and Chi appeared before Bulma. Seeing the two back after such a long time, she runs up to them and gives each of them a bear hug.  
  
"Bulma where are my babies? I heard about Gohan, but where's Goten and the rest of the Z fighters?" asked Chichi.  
  
"They went into the Room of Spirit and Time to train for the battle against Brolly. They have already been inside for 22 hours now."  
  
"Two more hours to go. Goku, go help Gohan!" "I can barely sense his energy since something is blocking it, but I'll try."  
  
With that, he disappeared with his instant transmission technique. At that same moment the two energy balls collided and exploded creating a massive explosion.  
  
The world began to shake. Goku sensed the massive energy. "What power," awed Goku. Gohan and Brolly were thrown back from the explosion, flying in opposite directions. Bulma and Chichi headed back to the TV to watch the fight.  
  
They came back just in time to see Gohan and Brolly engulfed by their energy blasts. "He can't be dead, right? He's unstoppable.  
  
He defeated Cell! No one could beat him, so why?" "I don't know, Videl." Goku sensed his son's energy disappearing and muttered to himself, "Oh no. I'm too late."  
  
After the smoke had cleared, the city, or what was left of it, was revealed with an enormous crater in the ground. "Look Videl! It's Gohan! He's still alive!"  
  
"Gohan, I was too late for you. Sorry, my son." "Wait Erasa, that's not Gohan."  
  
"But it looks like him." "No, I'm telling you that's not him! Although that fighting gi looks familiar."  
  
"Bulma look! Goku's at the scene right now, but where's Gohan? What happened to my baby?" cried Chichi.  
  
One of the bystanders, walked up to Goku, now no longer afraid of the battle that was ensuing. "So, Gohan. Did you defeat Brolly?  
  
We are all glad to know that you survived that big explosion. Well, do you have anything to say?"  
  
"Yes. My name is not Gohan." "But you look exactly like him." "That's because I am his father, Goku Son."  
  
"You mean the famous Martial Arts champion?" "Yes, that's me and my son was killed in that explosion." He looked up at the sky.  
  
"I'm sorry, my son. But don't worry, I'll take care of Goten." Then, he disappeared.  
  
Next time: Is Gohan really dead?  
  
Did Brolly die or is he still alive? Find out next time.  
  
The other Z fighters finally come out of the hyperbolic time chamber! 


	9. Ultra Brolly Lives

An Angry Gohan 9 By Lonely Warrior  
  
Edited by Aleandra Alyra Sarienna "Look Videl! It's Gohan! He's still alive!"  
  
"Gohan, I was too late for you. Sorry, my son."  
  
"Wait Erasa, that's not Gohan."  
  
"But it looks like him."  
  
"No, I'm telling you that's not him! Although that fighting gi does look familiar."  
  
"Bulma look! Goku's at the scene right now, but where's Gohan? What happened to my baby?!" cried Chichi.  
  
One of the bystanders walked up to Goku, no longer afraid of the battle that was ensuing.  
  
"So, Gohan. Did you defeat Brolly? We are all glad to know that you survived that big explosion. Well, do you have anything to say?"  
  
"Yes. My name is not Gohan."  
  
"But you look exactly like him."  
  
"That's because I am his father, Goku Son."  
  
"You mean the famous Martial Arts champion?"  
  
"Yes, that's me and my son was killed in that explosion." He looked up at the sky.  
  
"I'm sorry, my son. But don't worry; I'll take care of Goten."  
  
Then, he disappeared.  
  
Finally the other Z fighters emerged from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Chi was still crying from the loss of her son. "Gohan... How can he be dead Goku? He was supposed to be the strongest. What happened, what?"  
  
"Chi, there is nothing we can do now. We can't even bring him back to life unless Brolly is still alive. Then we could bring all the people back but we have to wait four months."  
  
At that moment all the z fighters arrived. "What?! KaKarott, what the hell are you doing back here? Why is your harpy crying and why is your son not here,  
  
I can't even sense him anymore." Vegeta said. "Well, that is because he was killed by Brolly."  
  
"What? That can't be my brother is the strongest he can't be dead!"  
  
"I am sorry, Goten, but Gohan is gone he was killed by Brolly."  
  
"See, Vegeta I told you but no, you wouldn't listen."  
  
"Look, grasshopper there was nothing that we could have done. Gohan, not even as a Super Sayian Four, had a chance against Ultra Brolly. He is beyond a Super Sayian 4."  
  
"What?! He was a Super Sayian Four why didn't anyone tell me about this?"  
  
"So the brat ascended to the next level."  
  
"Brolly is at Super Sayian five, Vegeta, so there was no way Gohan had a chance."  
  
"What?! How can that be?"  
  
"Brolly fused with Cell, Cooler, and Frieza. So he became a Super Sayian five."  
  
Let's just wish the brat back to life."  
  
"We can't do that either. If we wish him back then what happens if he still not strong enough to kill Brolly." "  
  
Goku?" "Yes, Bulma?"  
  
"Gohan for some reason knew he wasn't going to survive his battle with Brolly. He asked me to show you guys something that he found."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Here. It's a black box I have never opened it and it looks sealed."  
  
At that moment Capsule Corp. started to shake. "What is happening?"  
  
"It's Brolly! He is still alive!"  
  
The news crew that filmed the battle were about to leave when they felt the earthquake.  
  
"What the hell is that? Oh no, it cant be! It's..."  
  
"Let's get out of here." "Look guys, at the television! It's Brolly, but he looks very damaged."  
  
"Yes, Gohan did inflict a lot of damage to him. It's going to take time for him to heal, so we still have time."  
  
"Time for what?"  
  
"Maybe the answer is in that box that Gohan found. Open it."  
  
"Then shut up already."  
  
"Shhhhh. OK I am opening it."  
  
They found two pairs of black earrings and a letter. "Hi Goku. You might not know who I am but I am a friend and this might help you in the battle with Brolly. Don't worry about your son Gohan. He is where he should be. But first things first. Here are two pairs of earrings. Goten and Trunks must put one on opposite ear. Then you and Vegeta must do the same. Now do it."  
  
They did it on the same time and somehow the earring was pulling them into each other, and they became two people instead of four.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You four are fused together until the Brolly situation is resolved."  
  
"What?! I don't want to be fused with KaKarott."  
  
"There's no point Vegeta. We are stuck this way for a while."  
  
"So what are your names guys?"  
  
"Well, I am Gotenks."  
  
"And I am Vegito. We are the ultimate fusion. Now in our current state let's go once more into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and train. Maybe in this new situation we might have a chance in defeating Brolly."  
  
They went inside. Meanwhile on the outside Videl was still crying over the loss of Gohan.  
  
"How can he be dead? He should be the strongest warrior on this planet. Why couldn't he defeat Brolly? Now there is no hope, we are all going to die."  
  
"Videl, stop saying that. I am sure Gohan is alive somewhere. They never found his body."  
  
"But Erase we never found Cell's body either. It's like he was engulfed in the blue light thing that Gohan did seven years ago. And now it's Gohan's turn. He was also engulfed in the same blue thing."  
  
In the Mirai Timeline  
  
A lone Sayian prince was training on the Lookout. He was all alone; his mother had passed away a couple of months ago and he was all alone in thisworld.  
  
He was building a new time machine to go back in time to see his friends that he left in the past.  
  
But this new time machine was not like the other one. This time it was a watch and he could go through time without a problem. He was almost done with it and he had decided to bring his work up to the Lookout to finish it.  
  
He just needed a chip that was on the Lookout and it would be completed. He recently had just reached the next level, which was Super Sayian Four after he had killed the androids. He came back to the Lookout and found that it was still standing.  
  
So he rebuilt it with the help of Capsule Corp. and made it new once more. He even used the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and got stronger. The first time that he used it, he reached the third level. The second time that he used it he reached the fourth level.  
  
Now he was planning on going back home. But while he was rebuilding the Lookout, he came across a golden box. It was sealed and had a note written on the top. "Who ever should wear these earrings will become the most powerful warrior whoever existed. But only Super Sayians Four can wear this earrings. G/T" "What are these two initials for: G and T. Wait the T must mean me I reached the fourth level already. Then who could be the G?"  
  
At that moment something appeared in the sky. It was coming down fast and then it hit. It created a huge crater. Then he looked. "Oh no. How can it be?"  
  
It was Gohan. But he looked at him and saw he was in his Super Sayian Four mode. "But how and what is he doing here? Wait..."  
  
Now he remembered. When he was falling he had seen a rip in a hole. He Thought, "In what ever battle he was, the explosion must have caused a rip through time and sent him here, but why? Wait the G. It's Gohan. Gohan and I have to fuse together and create the ultimate gold fusion of the only two Super Sayians Four."  
  
Then suddenly Gohan started to heal. He sat up and asked, "What is happening Trunks? What are you doing here?"  
  
"The question is what are you doing here? In the battle that you were in, you caused a rip in time and ended up in my time. But the question is how you did you heal yourself?"  
  
"Well, I have healing powers like Dende does. What happened?"  
  
Then he explained to him.  
  
"I think I have a way that you can defeat Brolly. Let me show you something I found in the Lookout." Mirai Trunks showed Gohan the gold box.  
  
"I found a same box, but it was black. This one is gold. It has both our names, and we are the only Super Sayians Four in the universe." "Yes, Gohan. So what do you say? Are you up to it?"  
  
"Sure what else can we do? Wait, what about you, Trunks, and your mother?"  
  
"She died a couple of months ago look I have just finished a time machine.  
  
Mine is different because it's a watch. I just press this button and it Transports me back to your time. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
And they put an earring on each opposite ear and they fused together; becoming one.  
  
"Whoa our power has doubled! Yes! Now we can reach Super Sayian 6!"  
  
"My hair is silver, I have a gold armor suit with silver boots, gloves and straps. Look, my tail is back! Yes! Hey, let's go train one last time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber before we leave."  
  
"OK."  
  
Vegito and Gotenks emerged from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and were ready to fight Brolly, when King Kai contacted them.  
  
"Goku I just felt a disturbance in the universe. I don't know what it is, but I am going to find out. Just let me warn you whatever this is, it might be more powerful then Brolly."  
  
"What, more powerful? Just what we need."  
  
"And it's a Sayian."  
  
"Wait, King Kai."  
  
"Yes, Goku?"  
  
"Is Gohan up there with you?"  
  
"No, Goku, Gohan is not up here, because he is not dead."  
  
"What? But we cant sense him down here. Then where could he be?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When Gohan fought Brolly, the explosion caused a rip through time and Gohan went through it. I am afraid that I don't know what time Gohan went through."  
  
"Goku, I am afraid I don't know where your son could be. If he doesn't find a way to get back, then there is no way to get him back. I am sorry Goku."  
  
"What, my baby! Goku, where the hell are you and Goten? Where are you?!"  
  
"I am right here Mom."  
  
"Chi, they fused together. Our sons and husbands have fused together to form two warriors."  
  
"What?! They are going to fight that thing that sent my baby boy to another time?! No, I wont allow it."  
  
"Well, there nothing you can do to stop me." Gotenks said, and he blasted out of Capsule Corp.  
  
"Vegito, go after him and stop him right now!"  
  
With that he blasted off and caught up to Gotenks.  
  
"Let's go to the Lookout and continue our training."  
  
The other Z fighters were all ready on the Lookout: Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Piccolo.  
  
"So, guys, are you ready to face him?"  
  
"Yes, and it's going to be the end of him. Wish us luck guys."  
  
They left.  
  
"Good luck guys."  
  
The Z fighters went back to the battle field to face Brolly. Brolly was already waiting for them.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like Brolly is waiting for someone, but who? Oh, wait, in the sky I see two warriors approaching."  
  
"And who are you two?"  
  
"My name is Gotenks."  
  
"I am Vegito. Brolly, I am going to kill for what you did to my son Gohan. But he is still alive after the explosion. He went though a rip in time. He may be lost in time, but I know we will find him.  
  
"So he didn't die? Ladies and gentlemen, our savior is lost in time and we may never see him again. But wait this is his father Son Goku.  
  
"No, I am not Goku. I am fused with Vegeta. That over there is Gohan's Younger brother, Goten, fused with Trunks."  
  
"Are you sure you have what it takes to take down Brolly once and for all?"  
  
I will try. Now Brolly let's continue this."  
  
He went super.  
  
"Are you ready Gotenks? I will take care of him. Whatever is left I will leave to you, got it?"  
  
"What, I want to fight him too!"  
  
"Don't worry, when I say so we will attack at the same time and take him out once and for all. Now power up. Gotenks lets give him just half of our power. Then we will give him our full powers. Are you ready son?"  
  
"Yes, Father. Let's do this."  
  
"It looks like this little boy and his father is about to take charge in the battle against Brolly. It looks like Gotenks is Gohan's little brother and Vegito is Gohan's father. Well, we will see if they have the power to defeat Brolly."  
  
"Attack!"  
  
Vegito had the upper hand in the situation; he was winning. Brolly decided to power up to his maximum, which was super Sayian five. His hair stood up; it was gold, and his eyes turned red.   
  
"Now I will destroy you two."  
  
"Oh no, ladies and gentlemen it looks like Brolly was just playing with Vegito!"  
  
He punched Vegito in the face and sent him crashing into a mountain. Gotenks got ready and went full force at Brolly, but missed miserably.  
  
"Let's take it to the next level." With that, he powered up to Super Sayian Three. But at this level, he still didn't have much of chance of defeating Brolly.  
  
In the Mirai Time Line  
  
Truhan finally emerged from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Let's show this guy never to mess with another Sayian again."  
  
He pushed a button on his watch and disappeared.  
  
Vegito and Gotenks were now having a hard time with this guy.  
  
"He is too tough for us!"  
  
"But we must defeat him!"  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like our warriors are having a hard time trying to defeat Brolly."  
  
"Look Videl, Gohan's father and little brother are also having a hard time trying to kill Brolly. There has to be someone out there that can save us from Brolly, there has to be."  
  
Both Gotenks and Vegito were now on the ground.  
  
"There has to be a way to defeat him."  
  
At that point, a portal appeared in the middle of that whole battle field, and someone unexpectedly showed up. Next Chapter  
  
Who is this unexpected guest that appeared in front of them?  
  
Could it be Truhan, or someone else?  
  
Find out next time. 


	10. Ultimate Fusion Trohan

An Angry Gohan  
  
By Lonely Warrior  
  
Edited by Animefan2017  
  
Chapter 10  
  
----------  
  
Previously: Two bodies lying on the stone ground clenched their fists and gritted their teeth in agony.  
  
Every move they made only brought more pain to their agonized limbs. "There just has to be a way to win."  
  
It was then that a portal appeared out of nowhere and an unexpected visitor stepped out.  
  
A dark figure appeared in the sky and slowly landed in front of the two brutally injured warriors.  
  
Gotenks and Vegetto wondered briefly who this mysterious person could be since they sensed evil within him.  
  
His powers were immense and he is far more powerful than Brolly.  
  
They only hoped that this person was on their side, otherwise, they would be goners. As Vegetto observed the new warrior, he noticed something very odd.  
  
This warrior had a tail wrapped tightly around his waist. He wore a gold version of saiyan armor with silver gloves and boots.  
  
Aside from those aspects, his power was simply unbelievable. "We meet again, Brolly," he spoke in a cold voice.  
  
Brolly grinned at the boy as he recognized who it was. "Don't tell me you're going to run away again." The boy smirked at the comment.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that.  
  
I'm not going anywhere. I'll defeat you once and for all." Brolly also noticed something odd about him. He sensed evil from him.  
  
Brolly grinned again. He knew the truth behind this mysterious warrior.  
  
This warrior as partially Gohan, but he sent evil vibes to all those around him.  
  
This was no longer Gohan, but Trohan, the ultimate fusion. "Did I hear right, ladies and gentlemen?  
  
This new person who happened to appear out of nowhere is our long lost savior, Son Gohan!" the announcer exclaimed into his microphone. ---------- Videl looked at her friend and said, "See Erasa, I told you Gohan wouldn't leave us.  
  
I knew he would come back." Erasa looked at the image of the warrior and said uncertainly, "There's something weird about this guy.  
  
Are you sure he's Gohan? There's this evil look on his face. I don't think that's the same Gohan we knew, but a new and different one." ---------- "'Nii-chan! You came back!" Gotenks exclaimed. He ran up to hug his brother, but received a punch to the stomach.  
  
Gotenks keeled over from the pain and looked up to what his brother had to say. "Gotenks, you're no match for me anymore.  
  
I am now invincible since I am the ultimate fusion."  
  
"What's your name, boy?" demanded Brolly.  
  
"Trohan." Brolly smirked.  
  
"I see that you have a tail. You're also a saiyan."  
  
Trohan merely glared at him.  
  
"How about a deal? Let's team up and destroy those two pathetic weakling, then rule with universe," offered Brolly.  
  
Trohan's glare intensified.  
  
"That's a tempting offer, Brolly, but no thanks. However, what you said does sound tempting. I think I will rule the universe after I rid of you and those two idiots."  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Vegetto. Trohan turned toward Vegetto and smirked. "You heard me. After I'm done with Brolly, I'll destroy this miserable planet and rule the universe."  
  
"What?! Is that true?! Ladies and gentlemen, it appears that our savior, Son Gohan has gone mad! He intends to destroy the planet right after he kills Brolly!" the announcer informed the audience.  
  
"If this is true, is there anyone out there who can stop our mad and power hungry hero?!!" Videl couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Gohan's become evil. But why? What could have possibly happened to him?" Vegetto gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Can you hear me, King Kai?" he called out.  
  
"Yes," answered King Kai. "What has happened to Gohan?" "Hmmm. Do you remember when I told you about how something terrible can happen if a fusion was to go wrong?"  
  
Vegetto nodded his head. "Yeah, I remember that part." "It looks like this fusion and evil energy is the end result of a bad fusion between Gohan and Trunks."  
  
"What?! Are you saying that our sons fused?" King Kai nodded his head. "Yes, Vegetto. They fused when they were Super Saiyan 4."  
  
"Our sons became a Super Saiyan 4?!" "Yes.  
  
Gohan landed in a different Mirai Trunks' timeline. He was dying at the time, but luckily Trunks found the golden earrings."  
  
"What are the golden earrings?" asked Vegetto. "They were these mysterious earrings that disappeared thousands of years ago and they can't be destroyed.  
  
They allowed two legendary Super Saiyan 4s to fuse together to form an extremely powerful warrior."  
  
"If that's what they are for, then what went wrong with their fusion?" Vegetto asking indicated Trohan. King Kai bowed his head.  
  
"Their powers were not aligned. By the time they fused, Gohan was much weaker than Trunks since he was close to death.  
  
Trunks however, recently achieved Super Saiyan 4 and was at his maximum. Trunks thought it was a good idea and it would save Gohan's life, so they fused.  
  
But when they went into the hyperbolic time chamber for training, the evil within them took over their body, changing him to Evil Trohan.  
  
Afterwards, he transported here through Trunks' time machine."  
  
"What time machine?" "The one on his wrist. Trunks made a new and compact version of the time machine his mother created.  
  
With this time machine, he can travel from planet to planet from whatever universe he desires. He is classified as a Super Saiyan 6.  
  
There is no way to stop him. You must get out of there Vegetto! Train some more and come back later to defeat him. You are no match against him as you currently are."  
  
Gotenks released a yell as he kicked Trohan. "Sorry 'Nii-chan, but I can't allow you to destroy the planet."  
  
He threw a ki blast at Trohan and screamed his father's favorite attack, Final Flash. When the attack struck Trohan, it created a massive explosion, destroying everything around him.  
  
When the smoke finally cleared, Trohan stood in the middle of the crater, unscathed. "So little brother, you tried to kill me.  
  
That was a bad move. I was going to spare you, but I've changed my mind after your stupid attack. I've decided to kill you first!" ---------- "Oh no!  
  
He's not really gong to kill him, is he Videl?" shrieked Erasa.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he does kill his little brother," responded Videl. ---------- "It's time for you to die."  
  
Trohan raised his hand at Gotenks and fired an energy blast at Gotenks. "No!" exclaimed Vegetto.  
  
He got right back up on his feet. "What have you done, Gohan?!" He charged at Trohan and attacked, however, he was no match for Trohan clearly had the upper hand with the new powers he gained. He cupped his hands together and yelled, "Kamehameha!" The attack seemed normal enough, but you are truly wrong.  
  
Instead of a bright blue energy beam from Trohan's hands, a black beam appeared in its place. The result of the attack was horrible.  
  
It created a gigantic crater where Vegetto once stood. Brolly's eyes widened at the sight. He had a hard enough time fighting both Gotenks and Vegetto, but if Trohan could destroy them with a single energy blast, he was a dead man. He jumped into the air and flew away as fast as his body would allow him to.  
  
The smoke cleared, revealing nothing in the areas where the two brave warriors once stood. Vegetto and Gotenks weren't anywhere in sight.  
  
The cameraman was terrified to the core and was trembling. He decided to ask Trohan a question.  
  
"Um. M-M -M-M-M-Mr.? C-c-c-c-can I a-a-a-ask you a q- q-q-q-question?" Trohan looked toward the sound of the voice and approached the cameraman.  
  
"What do you want?!" he demanded.  
  
"I um. wanted an interview." "Ask your stupid questions." "A-are you Gohan?" asked the cameraman. Trohan nodded his head.  
  
"Partially. Actually, I am fused with another person, so I am now Trohan." He smirked. "I am the ultimate being.  
  
Do not mess with me." The cameraman gulped. "Yes sir!" He gulped again before asking, "What are your plans as of now?"  
  
"I was going to finish Brolly, but that rat escaped. It doesn't matter, I can always find him if I want to beat the snot out of him.  
  
However, I have some unfinished business I have to attend to that involves a certain girl, Satan Videl." "Miss Satan?" "Yes, her.  
  
She thinks that I forgot what she did to embarrass me? Well she has another thing coming. It was stupid to mock me and what her father did was worse.  
  
That stupid buffoon took credit for something I've done. Well, now. That's going to change." "How?" "I'm going to make her pay dearly. She's going to die."  
  
The cameraman gulped again. "But what about your father and brother? Why did you kill them?" Trohan narrowed his eyes. "They're not dead.  
  
I know that they are alive somewhere. I'll give them another opportunity to save the Earth. Let's meet where the Cell Games too place, except there's going to be a little change. This will be called the Trohan Games."  
  
Trohan smirked and blasted the cameraman, killing him instantly. "It looks like its Videl's turn for that." He took off into the air and headed toward the raven-haired girl. ---------- "Did you hear that Bulma? Gohan has gone mad!  
  
He's going to kill that poor girl! I'm going to teach him a lesson when I get my hands on him!" yelled Chichi. "Yeah, you should.  
  
But there's nobody to rescue that girl. Our husbands and sons are dead," replied Bulma. "No, he said that they aren't dead yet. Let's go and find them."  
  
Bulma nodded her head in agreement. ---------- "Oh my god Videl! He's coming! Let's get out of here before he kills us!" exclaimed Erasa.  
  
"But where?" asked Videl. She heard some noises behind her and noticed Sharpner trying to sneak out of the house.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going?" Sharpner grabbed the doorknob. "I'm getting out of here before he comes any closer!"  
  
Just then, the roof collapsed and in stepped Trohan. He glared at the occupants of the room. "Gohan, please don't kill us!  
  
We're your friends, remember?" pleaded Sharpner.  
  
"You, my friends? I don't think so. After all you've done to me, do you think I'll forgive you that easily?!" He raised his hands and pointed at Videl.  
  
"I'll end your pathetic life." Hercule came running out of a room and jumped onto Trohan's arm. "Don't do this! I won't let you kill my daughter!  
  
Take my life instead!" Trohan grinned. "So, the pathetic Hercule finally decided to show his ugly face. Fine, have it your way."  
  
He grabbed Hercule's throat and was about to squeeze when Videl screamed something at him. "Stop Gohan! He's my father, so I won't let you kill him!" she yelled as she latched onto his other arm that was strangling Hercule.  
  
"Fine then. Have it your way." Sharpner grabbed a vase and threw it at Trohan's head. It crashed right into Trohan's head, but it had no effect on him.  
  
Trohan glared at Sharpner. "That's a stupid move." He was about to blast Sharpner when Videl punched him in a final attempt to stop him.  
  
The punch didn't even faze him. "Foolish girl. Prepare to die." He grabbed her throat as well and was about to squeeze when something inside of him snapped.  
  
He couldn't do it. 'You can't do that.' "Who are you?!" growled Trohan. 'I am Trunks conscience.  
  
You can't kill her just like I couldn't let you kill my father and brother.' The voice said. Videl couldn't comprehend what was going on. Just then, Trohan's voice changed until it sounded like Trunk's voice. "I'm sorry, Videl. But I am trying to take back control but Gohan is just too powerful for me to control.  
  
He gritted his teeth. "It's Gohan he is trying to take control over me again." He dropped both Hercule and Videl.  
  
"That fusion I did with Gohan was true. When he fused with me, we became one but all that anger that had build up inside of him came out.  
  
Right now I'm trying to gain control back, but it's.." he gritted his teeth and stepped backward as he released a scream. "But it's hard to gain back control."  
  
"He's trying to become good again," mused Videl. "I have control over my body for now, but I can't sustain it for very long. I must go while I have the time." He smiled. "You don't have to worry. Good bye, Videl."  
  
He blasted off into the air. "Wait!" she called. She turned to her father and said, "He spared us dad." "What a relief," exclaimed Hercule.  
  
Videl punched her father in the gut and screamed, "How could you take Gohan's credit for defeating Cell?!" "Sweat Pea, let me explain."  
  
"What's your excuse, dad?!" she screamed. "I don't know why I took the credit. I just did." ---------- Brolly grinned evilly. He overheard everything that went on in the house. "So, Trohan has a soft spot for that girl. Hmmm. She could be useful.  
  
If I kidnap her and threaten Trohan, I can force him to defuse. That's a perfect. That'll be how I kill Gohan and his stupid friend." He flew into the house.  
  
"Videl! Gohan's back!" yelled Hercule. "It's Brolly, not Gohan!" yelled Videl. Brolly grabbed Videl and held her in a tight grip. "Correct, foolish girl. You're going to be useful for me to defeat Trohan." Videl's eyes widened. She fell unconscious as Brolly knocked her out with a chop to the head. He flew off and threw a ki blast at the house, destroying it completely.  
  
---------- As Trohan flew, he noticed that Videl's ki disappeared. He turned back. "What has happened to her?" he wondered aloud.  
  
Just then he noticed Brolly's ki spike up near Videl's house. He didn't waste any time and flew back to the house. When he arrived, he noticed that the house was completely destroyed. He couldn't sense Sharpner or Erasa.  
  
In addition to those two, he sensed a very weak ki signature from Hercule. He dug around the house, but he couldn't find Videl anywhere.  
  
Finally, he dug out Hercule. "Where's Videl?!" demanded Trohan. "It's all because of you!" Hercule choked and began coughing.  
  
"It's because of you that Brolly took my sweet pea. Now he's going to kill her!" "No, I won't let that happen to her," he whispered to himself.  
  
He dropped Hercule and flew off towards where he'd last seen Brolly. "I will not lose you, Videl." He powered up and flew faster. ---------- "Trohan's powering up even more!  
  
This is not good!" exclaimed Dende. "Something's different with his ki. He seems angry for some reason. But why is he angry?" muttered Piccolo.  
  
Dende closed his eyes and tried to sense the reason for Gohan's temper. His opened and he said, "Brolly's kidnapped Videl." "What?!"  
  
"I'm guessing that Trohan is angry because of that," answered Dende. "But I thought he was evil."  
  
"It seems that something happened inside of Gohan."  
  
Something that shouldn't have happened Gohan snapped and now there is nothing that can stop him. ----------  
  
Next Chapter: Will Trohan arrive on time to save Videl?  
  
Who will win Trohan or Brolly?  
  
Find out next time on An Angry Gohan. 


	11. Trohan Betrayal

An Angry Gohan  
  
By Lonely Warrior  
  
Edited By Animefan2017  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Trohan flew in the direction where he sensed Videl's energy, but it was very weak. When he sensed Brolly's energy beside her, Trohan was enraged and flew even faster.  
  
Meanwhile, the girls arrived where Vegetto and Gotenks once stood. They were pleased to find that they had defused and were now their normal selves. --------- "Bulma, I found them.  
  
Help me get them in the plane," Chichi stated as she bent down to pick up her son. Bulma nodded her head and picked up her own son.  
  
After a couple of minutes of dragging, the four saiyans were inside the plane.  
  
"I hope they'll be all right," said Bulma. "I hope so too." Bulma turned on the ignition and blasted off in the direction of the Look Out.  
  
--------- Trohan was almost there after a couple minutes of flying.  
  
"Just wait till I get my hands on him!" --------- The girls made it to the Look Out after ten minutes of flying at top speed and landed.  
  
Dende rushed out and healed the four battered and beaten warriors. As soon as they were healed, they questioned the reason that they defused.  
  
"What happened to our fusion?" asked Vegeta. "I don't know."  
  
Goku looked up at the sky and asked, "What happened, King Kai?"  
  
"Trohan's intention was to kill the both of you, but somehow his aim was off, causing him to miss and destroy one of the earrings instead.  
  
If one earring is destroyed, then the other is useless. I'm afraid that both your earrings are broken while Gotenks only has one remaining piece," explained King Kai.  
  
"Damn that brat!" cursed Vegeta. "He knew what he was doing. Just wait till I get my hands on him. He's going to pay dearly."  
  
"Vegeta, we didn't even stand a chance against him as Vegetto, what makes you think you have a chance against him by yourself?" asked Goku.  
  
Vegeta glared at his rival.  
  
"Who said that I was going to do this myself? We're going to do another fusion with the four of us." "The four of us? You mean you want the kids in the fusion as well?"  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Of course. They're going to be a big part of this fusion. I saw how powerful they were. With their power, we could destroy both Brolly and Trohan with ease."  
  
He reached into his glove compartment and retrieved a capsule which contained four blue earrings. "What are those?" asked Goku.  
  
"They're special earrings for Saiyan fusion.  
  
I got this a long time ago; so don't ask where I got it. These last twenty- four hours and the good thing about these are the fact that you can fuse more than two people with them.  
  
It doesn't care about power levels so you and your son could fuse without a problem." Vegeta took the earrings out of the box. Each earring had a number on it.  
  
Vegeta handed out the earrings, assigning everyone a number. "Kakarott brat, you will be number two. You will fuse with me while your idiot father fuses with my son."  
  
Both Vegeta and Goten put on the earrings, emitting a blue light around their bodies. Goku and Trunks followed afterwards.  
  
When the fusion was complete, there was an explosion before two separate warriors stood in the four's place.  
  
Everyone came running to scene and gaped at what they saw. "What have you done to my baby?!" cried Chichi.  
  
She looked around the area and yelled, "Where the hell is Goku?!" "I'm right here mommy! We're all stuck together," said the stranger.  
  
Chichi and Bulma looked at the stranger one more time before fainting. "Well, they took it better than I thought," said the new fusion.  
  
"Dende, do you have any senzu beans?" Dende shook his head. "No. Why?" "Just asking," replied the new fusion. He narrowed his eyes and said, "I must go take care of two saiyans." "Hey. what's your name?" asked Dende. "My name is Vehon."  
  
"All right then, but what are you going to do? You can't kill your sons." Vehon narrowed his eyes. "You may be right on that part, but I will kill Brolly." "If Trohan doesn't beat you to it."  
  
"What do you mean?" "Well, Brolly has kidnapped Videl and I think I know his plan. He's going to defuse Trohan and kill him that way.  
  
I think that Gohan is still there inside Trohan and is trying to take control over the body, otherwise he wouldn't being doing such a thing."  
  
---------- "Brolly, we meet again," Trohan said calmly. Brolly smirked. "So it is. But this time, I won't run away. You will loose." "What do you mean?" asked Trohan.  
  
"I have the girl." "So? What makes you think that I care about her?"  
  
Brolly smirked again. "I know you care about her. I heard everything that was being said at the girl's home. I know that you tried to gain back control, but you couldn't, could you?"  
  
"You're right on that part. My human side did try to gain control, but failed." "It's a pity." Trohan raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because if it were to succeed, you will be the most powerful person alive." "You can see for yourself that I have broken free from my Saiyan side that was clouding my judgment.  
  
I may have my right mind of thinking back, but I won't hold back against you. Prepare to loose." Just then, Videl started to wake up.  
  
"Gohan. please help me." Trohan glared at Videl. "Do you really think that I would help someone like you? Someone who ruined my life and made school a living hell for me? I don't care that Brolly has you in his grasp.  
  
I hope that he kills you and ends your pathetic life once and for all."  
  
"Because as Trohan, I am indestructible. Not even this girl can make me defuse. Did you really think that by using this girl, you could lure me into a trap and defusing? That's very funny." 'Gohan, if we keep this up, she's going to hate you for life.'  
  
'I know, but this is the only way, Trunks. Are you ready to defeat Brolly?' 'Yeah.' "Brolly, you're going to die a slow and painful death," said Trohan. Brolly knew that he had no escape. Just then, Vehon approached the group and noticed the two sayians.  
  
"Gohan. tell me that it isn't true that you only like me as a friend," whispered Videl.  
  
"Did you really think that I would like someone like you? Someone who only wanted to find out who I really am and wanted to kick my ass?  
  
Which by the way, you couldn't." Trohan turned to Brolly and said, "Since you don't have the guts to finish her off, I'll take that honor from you."  
  
---------- Hercule of course, was listening to everything was going on and just about fainted when he heard that his daughter was about to be killed. Her death was his fault since he started all this by stealing credit for destroying Cell.  
  
Erasa almost fainted as well. Her best friend was about to be murdered by her new friend!  
  
That was not good. Sharpner just stood in the sidelines, watching as both Erasa and Hercule fainted. ---------- Vehon was shocked by what he just witnessed.  
  
His son was about to kill the girl that he liked. He didn't get what was going on and figured that there must be a catch. "Look, if you won't kill her, then I will."  
  
Trohan raised an arm and fired a ki blast where Videl was being held by Brolly. She fell to the ground hard and coughed out, "Gohan. please, I'm begging you. don't kill me.  
  
I'm sorry for all that had happened, but I just couldn't help myself." Gohan glared at the girl. "You couldn't help it?" he snorted. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you."  
  
She racked her brain for a response, but came up with none. "I'll end your life and spare you from your suffering. I'll give you one last request before I kill you."  
  
She gritted her teeth and said, "Gohan, please don't kill me.  
  
If you spare my life, I'll stay out of your life and never bother you again." Trohan snorted. "That's a request, but I'm afraid that I won't do what you asked.  
  
When I say I'll do something, I'll do it. Do not take me lightly." Then he whispered softly, "Farewell old friend. I hope that we'll meet again, but under different circumstances."  
  
"Gohan. don't do it," she begged. Trohan raised his hand up and shot a ki blast right through Videl's stomach. She fell onto the ground, lifeless.  
  
He walked over to the inert form and checked to see if he had finished the job. He knelt down beside her and placed a small object in Videl's hands, which only Vehon saw.  
  
"I hope that this will you help you and that you can forgive me for what I have done. Goodbye. Videl." He picked her up, threw her in the air, and destroyed her body with a powerful ki blast.  
  
An explosion occurred from the blast and when the smoke cleared, her body was gone.  
  
"I think it's time for us to continue," he said to Brolly.  
  
"I thought you cared about the girl." "Did you really think that a person as powerful as myself could ever love someone like her? Don't make me laugh.  
  
She's nothing to me and I hope that I will never see her again as long as I live." Vehon couldn't believe what he heard.  
  
He couldn't have really killed her. As soon as he found the slightest trace of her energy, he IT to where he sensed her energy. When he arrived, he noticed that she was all bloody and was close to death. He wondered how she could've survived the blast.  
  
Vehon bent down to retrieve the object Gohan put in her hand. It was a senzu bean. Vehon smiled and fed Videl the bean. After a couple of seconds, she was restored.  
  
He brought her to the Look Out and landed right beside Bulma and Chichi. "Bulma, look, it's the guys." Once she noticed whom Vehon had brought back, Chichi cried,  
  
"What has my son done?  
  
Why did kill the girl?" "She'll be all right. I found her and decided to bring her here where it's safer," assured Vehon. Piccolo ordered, "Dende, put her in one of the rooms and let her rest. When this is all over, Trohan will have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
---------- "Brolly, you're going to die," said Trohan. Brolly laughed and produced a pair of black earrings. "I won't die without these." "What are those?" "These are the legendary black evil earrings.  
  
These earrings allow me to chose which warrior I fuse with." Brolly smirked. "And I chose you.  
  
I you are very powerful in your Super Saiyan 4 state and I noticed how you felt absolutely nothing for that girl back there. You will make an excellent partner.  
  
And remember, this is irreversible." Trohan nodded his head. "I'll fuse with you." 'What are you saying?' 'I'm going to fuse with Brolly, so I'm going to defuse now.'  
  
'Gohan, you can't do that!' 'I can and will. Brolly's fusion is much better than this fusion.' 'Are you out of your mind?!' Gohan cut the conversation short and defused with Trunks, becoming two separate beings once again.  
  
Once Gohan and Trunks were two separate beings, Brolly threw one earring at Gohan, which he caught skillfully.  
  
"No! Gohan, don't do it!" yelled Trunks.  
  
Gohan ignored his friend and put on the earring, preparing to fuse with Brolly. "Trunks, say 'hi' to the gang for me and good luck.  
  
They are so going to cream you when they get their hands on you." "Gohan, you can't do this to me. We both got into this mess and we could be get out, but we're not because you're leaving me by myself to resolve on my own?"  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
"Of course. Good bye." Gohan shoves Trunks to the ground and puts the earring all the way on his ear, fusing with Brolly. The new fusion stares at Trunks with disdain.  
  
"It's time to end your life." He shot a black ki blast out of his hand at Trunks, hitting him straight in the chest. His energy was gone and he was pronounced dead.  
  
The new fusion flew off in search of a new challenge. Vehon rushed up to Trunks.  
  
"Let's get you to the Look Out so Dende could heal you.  
  
Then I can kick your butt after you explain what was going on." He teleported to the Look Out and ordered the younger Namek to heal Mirai Trunks. After a while, Trunks was restored.  
  
"Trunks, glad to see that you're still alive. But right now, you've got a lot of explaining to do," said Bulma. "Um. hi mom. It's been seven years right?" Bulma glared at her son.  
  
"Trunks, your bullshit won't get you anywhere." Right then, Videl appeared from behind Bulma. "So you're Gohan's partner.  
  
The one who helped in killing me, am I correct?" Trunks put his hands out in front of his face protectively and shook his head.  
  
"I had no part in killing you! It was all Gohan's idea. He got most of the control, so leave me out of this." I was the one that saved you Gohan wanted you dead but not me okay.  
  
"Trunks, you had a big part in killing Videl whether you say you did or did not. You can't lie to your own mother. Now tell me who is Gohan's next target?" asked Bulma.  
  
Trunks heaved a sigh and replied, "I'm guessing that he's going after her father and her two friends." "Son, we've got to get moving," said Vehon.  
  
"Um. hi dad. I know you're in there somewhere." Vehon punched the boy in the face.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" Vehon glared at his son. "For almost killing me and the brats remember? Well, we want to repay you that and train you for the Trohan Games."  
  
"Uh. I don't think it's called the Trohan Games anymore. I think the Brohan Games would be more appropriate." "Because Gohan and Brolly have fused.  
  
Yeah, I saw," responded Vehon. "Oh wow. that's original," Vehon stated sarcastically.  
  
"This Brohan character can wait. Right now we need to train."  
  
Trunks shook his head and pointed at Videl. "We can't yet. I sense Brohan heading toward her father and her friends." "What? You can't let that happen! Please save my father and my friends!" begged Videl. Vehon grumbled under his breath. "Fine."  
  
He teleported to where Hercule and the others were. Trunks started to power up to his max, which was a Super Saiyan 4 when Piccolo spoke, "Trunks, why are you powering up?" Trunks smirked.  
  
"So I can take you out with one blow. It was the perfect plan." "Plan? What do you mean by that?" "With Vehon out of the way, I can complete Gohan's master plan.  
  
I'll destroy the Look Out. Right Brohan?" Brohan suddenly appeared right next to Trunks. "Of course." Trunks pointed to Videl. "Look, there's Videl. Looks like your plan worked out perfectly." Brohan nodded, a grin evident on his face. "Looks like it."  
  
He turned to Dende and said, "Prepare to die, Dende. Without you there will be no dragon balls." "No Gohan! You can't kill me, I'm your friend right?" "You're correct, Dende. I wouldn't."  
  
"But I would," said Trunks. He shot a ki blast at Dende, killing him instantly. "What have you done?!" screeched Chichi. Trunks smirked. "What? I took out that annoying pest.  
  
Without his healing powers and dragon balls, there's no one who can stop us." "Trunks is right. Did you really think that I would defuse with Trunks?  
  
We are still Trohan, we just made a projection to fool you guys." Trohan/Brohan smirked. "It's time to destroy this place. It brings back too many bad memories."  
  
"What have you done to my baby?!" yelled Chichi. "Nothing, you old hag." He turned to Trunks.  
  
"Are you ready?" Trunks nodded. "Yes. Vehon left for Videl's house and they have twenty-four hours before they defuse, so that'll give us more than five hours to take them apart."  
  
"Let's get ready." The two of them flew to the top of the Look Out and created a gigantic energy ball. ---------- "Brohan's not here. That brat!  
  
I knew he was up to something all along. Brohan's with Trunks, but I can't sense Dende's energy. That means they killed him. Just wait till I get my hands on him!  
  
He is so dead," said Vehon. "Vehon! Can you hear me?" yelled a voice. "Yeah, I can hear you, Piccolo."  
  
"Trunks was working with Brohan all along!" "I know that! Dame that brat he will pay when I get my hands on him" "Well, we're about to die.  
  
They are about to destroy the lookout!" Vehon gritted his teeth. "Damn.  
  
There's only one way I can think of for you to survive." "And that is?" "Just link your hands and I'll teleport you guys out of there."  
  
"You better hurry because he is going to release the energy ball. If you don't come soon, we will be dead."  
  
Next Chapter: Will Vehon arrive in time to save his friends and family?  
  
Or will the duo of Trohan and Brohan succeed killing everyone they love?  
  
Find out next time. 


	12. Brohan no more

An Angry Gohan 12  
  
By Lonely Warrior  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters  
  
I had some computers problem that is why I haven't updated this story  
  
Just as Trohan and Brohan are about to release the energy ball something happens and Trohan turns around with the energy ball.  
  
Brohan saw him and something deep inside him is happening what is going on.  
  
Brolly did you really think that I would share my victory with you are wrong Brolly the only one will be me Trohan the invincible sayian warrior.  
  
Vehon saw him and saw Dende waking up he ran up to them lets go Goku now and they disappeared.  
  
Just as they disappeared Trohan released his attack and Brohan let his attack explode on himself this created a massive explosion that destroyed Brohan he fell to the ground and Trohan flew the other direction at a fast speed.  
  
And also hit the ground he was out cold. But his earrings were gone Mirai Trunks was lying on the floor lying lifeless.  
  
Other the other side was Cell Frieza and Brolly laying on the ground his fusion was gone. The black earrings were gone along with his fusion with Cell and Freiza.  
  
Vehon sensed this oh there fusion is gone but where is Gohan.  
  
Its time to end there destruction once and for all then they sensed Trunks so you survived after all son.  
  
Brolly got up no this can't be happening to me the fusion is gone and now I have to rely on my own powers to destroy those sayians.  
  
But he felt stronger then ever after his power it gave him a power up as for Cell it also gave him a power up but he decided to leave the sense he had other plans and he blasted out of there.  
  
Vehon got there and saw Frieza and Brolly so its looks like your fusion is over its time to end your pathetic life.  
  
Frieza had a terror in his eyes no monkey I will not be destroyed by you and he fired death beam at Vehon but had no affect.  
  
No Frieza its your end now die Big Bang Attack and he was no more.  
  
Now Brolly its your turn.  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen its looks like Vehon had just destroyed one part of the evil being its Brolly turn now.  
  
Sayian I will destroy you once and for all there is nothing that can stop me now.  
  
What are you saying I will destroy this planet with one blast and there is nothing you can do to stop me not even as Vehon you can stop me?  
  
Oh no this can't be the end of us can it? Mommy are we gonna die no Goten your father along with Vegeta and Trunks will defeat Brolly once and for all.  
  
How do you intend to destroy the planet easy I will use a ki blast to do it and there is nothing you can do to stop it except me?  
  
What who said that it was Gohan your alive but how I though you were killed. You though that I was dead but in reality I was not I cant be dead because I am right here.  
  
Now Brolly prepare to die just like Frieza join him in hell. No, I will not die because I am the ultimate sayian.  
  
Brolly saw Gohan once more no you didn't but I did now there is nothing stopping me.  
  
Now Brolly you will die he started to build his attack Ka Me Ha Me his attacked appeared in blue with black. For some reason now die Brolly no I will die against you I will not.  
  
But for Brolly he was no match for Gohan power for some reason he was as powerful as a super sayian four.  
  
His power was off the chart Brolly tried to use his beam but failed against Gohan he was killed with ease.  
  
Gohan saw at his work finally it all over finally I can say it over. Vehon came towards him son is that you yes father its me and only me.  
  
Son I can't believe that you just killed Brolly how did you know I just did father.  
  
You better go for Mirai Trunks I mean what left of him before he dies father once more I prove to all of you that I am the strongest I am the best of the best and no one can revival my strength.  
  
Gohan was about to leave son what will you do now well first I will go and eat and second I will go and cause pain towards some people.  
  
Son don't even think about taking over the world I wont father not yet.  
  
And he blast out of there father what an idiot you don't know the half of it I will rule the world but it's not the time.  
  
Vehon went back to Hercule Manor and told Chi and the others about Gohan they saw it all and they were not pleased that he let Gohan go.  
  
But in his place he had Mirai Trunks very bad injured.  
  
Dende can you heal him sure and in seconds he was back to normal hi again but was received with a punch to the face now boy you have a lot of explaining to do father what can I say.  
  
He was received with a another punch this time coming from Videl oh hell you do you tried to kill me not once but twice Trunks and that I will not forget that easy I will slap you around until you tell me the truth.  
  
What happened to Gohan why did he kill Brolly well because he didn't want any competition and now with him out of the picture only I stand in his way?  
  
So Gohan will come for you next no he wont because I am his partner huh really.  
  
Ready boy's yes he turned around and wham and kick punch what was all that for brat that is for betraying us.  
  
Father I he grab his watch sorry father but I must go now what were are you going back to my time to think about all that has happen and with that he was gone.  
  
So the brat went back to his time line good one less to take care of.  
  
A couple of hours later they summon the dragon and there wish was to wish everyone back that was killed in the last two days.  
  
But also to erase the memory of everyone of who defeated Cell and Brolly and Trohan.  
  
Done what is your second wish that is it for now Sherlong. Good bye so they erased everyone memory fine by me but Videl will not forget and after I am done with her she wished that she forgotten also I will make her pay dearly her crime.  
  
So does that mean that everyone will forget yes Videl except for us we must keep Gohan on a tight watch we don't want him going crazy on us or you.  
  
You better be on a watch on for him because I don't think he is done with you don't worry Goku about me I have Mirai Trunks the good one to protect me.  
  
Fine lets go home now then Vehon was no more he defused and they hid the earrings for good measures.  
  
Mommy will Nichan be alright now I don't know Goten your not safe right now until we find him.  
  
When they got home they found him alright he had eaten all the food son your back yes I am back old hag.  
  
Chi got mad and got the frying pan of doom and smack him with it but nothing happened.  
  
You see old hag that doesn't face me anymore not with the power I have now don't tempt me again because it might be your end.  
  
Goku son what is happening with you what happened when you fused with Brolly nothing that should concern you and one more thing tomorrow I will attend school I need to talk to the devil.  
  
Son you will not kill her understand Mirai Trunks will protect her you mean my partner nope he left back to his own timeline. Gohan though that coward good then he is no match for me.  
  
Goten was scare of Gohan and you brat what are you looking at get out of my face before I slap you across that stupid pathetic face of yours.  
  
I should have killed you when I had the chance. Goten ran to his mother mommy Nichan is not himself its like something inside of him forcing him to do all this.  
  
Goten that is nonsense your brother just needs time.  
  
What a mistake she just made because deep down Gohan there was something inside and still is it was Cell.  
  
Next Chapter How did Cell get inside Gohan will anyone ever find out the truth when will Gohan attack find out next time. 


	13. He cant be trusted, Gödel is born

**An Angry Gohan 13**

**Chapter Revised**

**By Gohun**

**Disclaimer I don't own Dragonball Z nor character of any kind and Gohun is my original character.**

**Gödel is born more powerful than any fusion. **

**It's been exactly one week since the incident school was starting once more at Orange Star High nobody remembered what had happen in the last couple of days everything was going back to normal or so they though.**

**Videl arrived at school as normal with Mirai Trunks on her side Erase and Sharpner saw this Videl is something going on between you and Trunks. **

"**No Erase nothing is going one between me and Trunks".**

"**Why ask that question Erase because you are holding hands oh sorry Trunks".**

**As the door blew open the teacher screamed Mr. Son what is the meaning of this you destroyed school property you broke the door into millions of pieces but why.**

"**Because I felt like it bitch. Mr. Son I am very disappointed in you one more out burst from you and I will have no choice but sent you to the principal office".**

"**Do you think I care you old hag I could care less what you think or though about me".**

"**He walked passed her and went up to his chair the whole time Videl and Trunks just starred at the young demi sayian".**

"**Everyone was starring at him what haven't you all seen a door blow up idiot he said it out loud Mr. Son yeah, yeah bitch".**

**Dude what is your problem today nerd. Videl and Trunks saw this dame this could be a problem.**

"**Gohan got up in rage what did you call me weakling I called you a nerd that is your name".**

"**No its not its what you like to call me idiot you think because I like to study that I am a nerd I am tire of this shit idiot and I am tire of your shit also.**

**I will teach you a lesson that you will never forget as he saw Trunks and Videl ready to charge but not yet I will teach you that lesson sooner than you think boy".**

"**Um Gohan how can you teach me that lesson you want to find out right now as he stared right into his eyes that gave him a bad feeling no its fine. **

**That what I though idiot as the teacher continue with class".**

**Half way through classes Videl and Trunks though Gohan had given up but they knew other wise he had changed a lot the old Gohan was gone he died the day she played the Cell Games Footage she feels responsible for what happen that day. **

"**Trunks it's my fault Gohan become this new person no don't think that Videl you're not responsible for Gohan actions okay don't think you are responsible for this new Gohan".**

"**Gohan has been through a lot his entire life always fighting and granting his mother wishes that is too much even for him he took a lot and maybe under all that pressure something made him crack.**

**Under all that pressure we don't know what happen he is the only one that knows what really happen".**

**Or what is happening okay as he looked into her eyes as there lips came together for a kiss at the same someone was looking at them he felt even more rage than before they had betrayal him.**

"**Gohan left the scene and went for his target he was full of rage as he left for the other part of the school where Erase and Sharpner were having a small make out session".**

**Sharpie did you see Gohan he was full of rage he wanted to kill you for what you said to him but Erasee I have always called him a nerd what the sudden change.**

**I don't know but don't call him that anymore okay will you do it for me of course babe.**

"**Just then they turn around and came face to face with his worst nightmare we met again idiot. **

**Did you really think I was going to forget about your lesson in respect for the higher class me?"**

"**Gohan what are you doing here what do you think Sharpner I told you will pay dearly for what you said to me Gohan please don't hurt Sharpie".**

**That when he made the biggest mistake that would seal his fate it's not my fault nerd.**

**Videl has chosen someone else that not you. I won't have you but either would you this set him off even more as he started to transform.**

"**He felt rage over come him as his appearance started to change first his hair it was turning a different color gold his muscles increased with a loud scream of anger he became the gold fighter as he started to glow".**

**Sharpner your right about one thing as he took him by the neck you will never see sunlight ever again because I am going to end your pathetic life here and now.**

"**Gohan you're the gold fighter unbelievable but true Erase I am indeed the gold fighter and you know there is no limit to my power".**

**Everyone just stared at the gold fighter in shock to see it was Gohan the nerd of the school who has turned into this cold heart killing machine. **

"**Gohan this is not you what happen to the cheer wonderful guy I used to know he is no more wait this is not me as he let go of Sharpner.**

**G****et out of my head he powered up even more than before but in the end the pain was too powerful for him to control".**

**Gohan is something wrong get away from me Erase I cant I don't have control anymore for this thing that has gotten inside of me Cell you will not beat me not again.**

**Erase was shocked did he say Cell Gohan was in raged that he took Erase by the neck I am truly sorry with his other hand he started tp power up a ki ball of energy.**

"**Ha he blast her she went threw over ten walls the impact that she went threw was out of this world she was left by dead as Gohan turn around and looked at Sharpner guess who is next you could have prevented that Sharpner but you didn't now its time to pay the price".**

"**No you can't as he started to run only to run into Gohan bad move with one punch to the stomach he sent him flying into the ground he was in pain. You tried to make a fool out of me but this time you went too far Sharpner".**

**Videl and Trunks separated from kissing it was a mistake Trunks I cant do this I don't feel anything for you. **

**It might sound strange to you but I in love with some one else. I understand Videl I am sorry also as they felt screams everywhere.**

**What is going on the gold fighter is out of control he just killed Erase screamed Kristen one of Videl class mates. **

**What gold fighter Gohan he killed her without any compassion and now Sharpner made the mistake he told him off telling him that he lost you.**

**Videl he saw you both kissing and he lost it in rage he went after him it was awful.**

**Trunks we have to stop him true as they went towards the battle. **

**He kept punching and kicking him until he decided it was over and created two ki balls of energy and threw them at him bastard die.**

**As they made contact sending him flying into the air at full speed he had no chance and landed one miles from there direction landing on the roof of a car destroying it and Sharpner at the same time.**

"**Videl and Trunks arrived and found the mess what have you done I took care of business while you two were making out I took care of the blondes they were what do you say easy picking".**

"**You bastard they had no chance against you how can you be so cold Gohan I don't understand you". **

**Easy my dear Videl I have always been this way but that all changed the day you revealed my secret to the world. **

**That was the day my human side lost the battle and I took control then the battles everything just increased you don't know what kind of life I have been since the age of four fighting until know that something has happen.**

"**What happen Gohan tell me until I lost the battle and something else took control Trunks took the opportunity and got Gohan off balance now you die.**

**Gohan he hit him with all his might but that didn't face Gohan once bit you think with you silly attack that you were going to take me down I don't think so boy".**

**So it was a distraction Videl that wont work anymore our talk is over but you never told me what took control it doesn't matter anymore and he took.**

**Something else maybe this will clear what I have told you Videl take it maybe one day we can be together as something else than friends.**

**Gohan he gave her a vital and she took it I don't understand it Gohan please explain more I ran out of time.**

**As his head started to hurt even more the pain came back get out of my head you monster. **

**Gohan what the matter please tell me sorry Videl but I cant help it anymore and he pushed her away as he became something else his power increased even more than before.**

**His hair started to change stripes of silver hair started to appear his muscles increased beyond any one dreams.**

**His eyes became red fierce red electricity started to flow his entire body.**

**Gohan was gone he had truly lost the battle now there is only Gödel the most powerful sayian alive his power increased his form started to change.**

**It turned pinkish with bright silver hair he had no eye brows his hair was spiky silver.**

**Finally I am complete in my ultra form now nothing will be able to stop me not even a fusion can stop me. **

**I am more powerful than that sayians you have no chance against me Ultimate Silver Gödel. **

**No Gohan what have you become girl its all because of that kiss that you unleashed me the fool was in love with you but when he saw you kissing this brought out all his rage and anger against you**

**I took that opportunity to fully take control and now you know the results of your actions.**

**No what have I done he took her by the neck no Gohan I know you still somewhere in there don't let this thing take over don't let it fight.**

**It like you have done before Videl that wont work anymore he is gone a new person has taken over more powerful than before if he tries to take over than he will die I control 80 percent of the body.**

**Know that leaves what a mere 20 percent not much to control if you tell me I have all the control now.**

**Time to die as he started to squeeze her neck nothing will safe you from dying bitch only me said a voice **

**Trunks he punch him with such force that he lost his grip throwing her into the ground.**

**What the hell of you converting into Gohan no Gohan is gone a new and more powerful foe has taken control the name is Gödel the most powerful sayian to have ever existed.**

**Titanic Flash but Trunks moved out of it and instead it hit Videl straight on once he realizes his mistake it was too late was thrown to the ground half dead. **

**No what have I done though Gödel Videl please it can end like this Gohan fight this thing don't let it win I know you can win you have always been my savior.**

**No Videl as he powered up even more World Death Killer he fired at **

**Trunks no this cant be true as he was destroyed his whole body was vaporize in an instant. **

**Trunks couldn't block the attack it was to strong for him as he was killed that was for Videl. **

**As he blast into the air leaving a site of destruction when the z fighters got there they found three bodies and they found no trace of Trunks his ki was no where in the planet they knew what had happen. **

**Next Chapter; What will the prince of all sayians do know that his son has been killed by Gohan. **

**His reaction to this news and what will they do about the matter with Gohan will Vegeta take revenge.**


	14. Truko and Trugeta are born

An Angry Gohan 14

**An Angry Gohan 14**

**By Gohun**

**Disclaimer I don't own Dragonball Z or character of any kind and Gohun is my original character.**

**Gödel formally known as Gohan had destroyed his friends leaving them for dead but that was the end he had also destroyed trunks, yes he killed him with his ultimate move world death killer.**

**He had no chance to survived the attack that his formal friend gave him but in the end he knew that something was controlling him that it wasn't him doing all that destruction something had taken over as he was killed. His ki disappeared completely there was no trace of trunks anymore. **

**That when he decided to leave the others would show up soon as he blasted into the air. Indeed when the others arrived they found a massive destruction they found three bodies that when they got worried none of them were trunks they started to feel for his ki and found nothing he wasn't anywhere not here and not in the planet what meant one thing he was dead….**

**The prince of all sayians didn't take the news too lightly he blamed it all on the clown if we would have done things my way then no one would have gotten hurt but because of your mistakes my son is dead who else has to die for you to stop him once and for all. Vegeta I made a mistake and I will fix it no you wont kakarott I let you fix this once and look what happen already your son killed mine no not this time I will take care of him personally its my problem now to stop him for good as he blasted into the air.**

**As Goku looked at the remaining z warriors and they looked at him they didn't want to suffer the same faith as trunks they didn't want to die like him so they ask Goku what were his plans what was he going to do to stop Gohan he has become too powerful to control Vegeta was right you made a mistake we all care about Gohan but he has gone too far.**

**We have to find a way to finally stop this destruction if it continues he will destroy this planet along with us Goku he has left us no other choice we must put attack him at full force and kill Gohan.**

**He may be our friend but he has caused so much destruction he has killed so many innocent people who didn't have a chance against Gohan they didn't have to die Goku but they did look at trunks he was Gohan best friend and he never stood a chance.**

**He didn't care that trunks was his best friend he killed him without any compassion so what chance do we have Goku if he decides to kill us too we wont stand a chance against him we have to put a stop right know or else we will met his faith too. The time is know Goku what is your decision are you going to stop him once and for all or are you going to go against us. The time is know well guys you do make valuable points and I have no choice even thou he is my son he has caused so much destruction innocent people have died because of him.**

**I know it will be hard for me to accept but Gohan has become a monster and even thou it pains me I have no choice but to take him down once and for all. And I have a pretty good plan to do that but I am going to need the help of trunks and Vegeta.**

**But trunks is dead don't worry about that king kai can you hear me yes Goku I can what's on your mind. Well I need to ask you a favor can you tell me what has happen to my son I know he is good but I don't think Gohan could be capable of something like this unless he is being control by something.**

**Well Goku all I can tell you is that your son has transformed into something evil I cant even describe it but his powers surpass your and Vegeta fused together you don't have a chance and Vegeta is going to commit suicide if he attacks Gohan with all of his might. He would be killed by Gödel.**

**What who is Gödel well that is Gohan new name his considers himself a god if you come face to face with him you wont recognize him anymore he has changed into this evil monster that I cant even describe. All it took was one ki blast to destroy trunks he wasn't even trying Goku. If he would have used his ultimate attack he would have destroyed this planet along with the galaxy. **

**So he is that powerful yes do you remember the time the supreme kai told us about the red fusion earrings. Yes I remember that story he said those earrings are in his planet bury deep in the planet. The story goes that those earrings can fuse up to three people and those three people must be at the location of those earrings.**

**When the red light hits the three people there would be fused together to form a powerful new warrior a warrior with unlimited power able to take down any opponent including a evil opponent.**

**Yes I think that is the only choice that Gohan has lead me too. He has to be stop at all cost even if it means that he has to die. You know if you kill your son with this fusion you wont be able to bring him back to life because of the nature of how he is going to be killed. Yes this fusion is so powerful when it kills another person they don't go to the other world or hell they go to a place where souls can never leave.**

**yes I know that king kai but Gohan has let me no other choice in the matter. Okay then I need you to contact supreme kai and tell him to get ready the chamber I will find Vegeta and tell him about the plan. What about trunks you know he is dead yes but that can be fixed by using the dragonballs think about the ultimate warrior we can become trunks super sayian four Vegeta super sayian three and me super sayian three we should be able to match Gohan power and more..**

**Gohan days are number its only a matter of time before Gohan reign comes to an end and we can finally find peace.**

**As Vegeta blasted into the air at full speed he was pissed off again he wasn't able to protect his son and got killed in the process. He didn't care how powerful the brat had become he was going to destroy him at what ever the cost maybe.**

**When someone stopped him trunks but your dead how can this be well that is simple dad I am Gohan partner. Get out of my way brat you caused all of this if it wasn't for you then none of this would have happen. True but brolly would have taken over the world you were powerless to stop him but that not why I came back the time has shifted I saw the destruction Gohan did he kills you all in the end and destroys earth and countless more planets met there end that is the reason I am here father I have found a way for you to become super sayian four.**

**Grab my hand and I shall take you there it's the only way father that we might have a chance to defeat Gödel.**

**You mean Gohan yes dad what is your plan fusion of course once we fused we will train in that form and in this form I am sure we are going to have a fighting chance. Against Gohan brat you might have a point as he grabbed his hand and they both disappeared.**

**He only accepted because he told him there was a way he could reach super sayian four.**

**What is this place brat well father it's a similar version to the hyber time chamber but one day equals two years of training. Its also the place where I was able to achieve super sayian four father.**

**Plus you don't age here you can train as long as you want to. Okay then tell me what is the catch well the max is two weeks father plus each day that we pass here is only a minute gone by in the real world that is the beauty part father.**

**Couple of days later Vegeta emerges from the chamber in super sayian four this power it feels great I am the prince of sayians once again yes you are father but we can become more powerful than ever as a fused warrior nothing would be able to stop us as he gave him the earring you maybe right son as they put it on the bright red light was shown as both Vegeta and trunks disappeared as a new more powerful warrior took there place.**

**I am neither Vegeta nor trunks I am trugeta the most powerful warrior to have ever existed. Plus he had his tail it was around his waist as he powered up as the ground below him started to shake he liked the feeling soon Gohan you would pay.**

**As he went inside the chamber to get stronger on the other hand Goku had gather the dragonballs he tried to find Vegeta but he had no luck he must be hiding hi energy ki very well. But at least he would bring trunks back to life after what his son did he took his life.**

**Sherlong I wish for Mirai trunks to come back to life. Your wish has been granted as the dragon disappeared in its place stood trunks.**

**And he wasn't happy to say the least he was pissed off Gohan his best friend had destroyed him with his awesome power. Well trunks its good to see you again alive this time. Well Goku to tell you the truth I am not happy Gohan has changed but its not him calling the shot anymore something inside of him made him snap and someone took over your son is no longer in control.**

**Are you saying that there is someone inside of Gohan that maybe the answer but I am not sure only that this new force has become more powerful and dame dangerous he has to be stop once and for all I know that trunks for that reason I need your help and Vegeta I was thinking about a triple fusion.**

**That nice Goku but it wont do any good against Gohan he has become something so evil that a triple fusion would do nothing his power is amazing with a single ki blast he killed me.**

**I think its time that we entered the hyper time chamber we must train I don't know where my father is right know but I dame sure he is training somewhere we must do the same and once out we might have a fighting chance to stop Gödel.**

**I think your right trunks as they blasted into the air and went into the chamber to get stronger than ever once in there they trained and fused together to form Truko.**

**They were able to reached super sayian four in this new form and continue to train.**

**As Gödel stood in the air so the fools think they can stop me by fusion they think I am not aware well they are so deeply mistaken. With a massive power up and with all his might he was able to take control once more as he return back to normal I have to find her I don't know for how long I will be able to remain in this form until he regains control once again.**

**The gang was in the hospital both Sharpner and erase were in critical condition as Videl saw her friends how could Gohan do this to them they never had a chance against him.**

**She had minor injuries she was on her way home when out of nowhere he appeared just before her Gohan please don't hurt me look I am sorry about what happen I never meant to hurt you.**

**But you did Videl I notice your friends survived the brutal attack how could you hurt me so much Videl since your betrayal I though to myself I will hurt her too I will give her a taste of her own medicine what would hurt Videl then I said to myself what else then her best and only friends erase and Sharpner.**

**Bastard I though they were your friends too Gohan I don't understand you first them and then trunks you killed him it was his own fault for getting in my way Videl he should have never touched you no one does that except me.**

**Please I don't have a lot of time I don't know when he will take over this might be the last time we are together lets go somewhere else Videl or I can just go to the hospital and finish the job. And bring this planet to its knees its all up to you Videl well I guess you win Gohan as they embrace together all I ask is for you not to hurt me I promise I wont Videl as they disappeared.**

**Next chapter Truko and Trugeta continue to train none stop as Gohan and Videl have the time of there lives as this might be the last time they are together.**

**i need a beta reader if interested just email me ok i have about six or more chapters.**


End file.
